Code Geass: Continued Story
by DreamersLTD
Summary: Author's Note: After watching the R2 Ending a day after it aired, I couldn't resist writing up my own "after the series" story. Such is the power of ambiguous endings...
1. Continued Story

**Code Geass: Continued Story**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

It's an endless cycle of death and rebirth that flows through the river of time. But what can one do but follow the path before them? Time cannot stop, will never stop. But with time comes an endless dance between peace and war. It is a dance that many will try to avoid, but few will actually survive from.

"I've found him. I've found my…"

Sono hitotsubu no shizuku de sae mo  
_Even just with that single droplet_

Hana o mamoru kamo shirenai  
_I just might be able to protect the flower…_

Sono waraigao tada sore dake de  
_It's your smiling face, and with that alone_

Sashinoberu te ni mo nareru  
_I can even reach out my hands…_

* * *

"All hail Zero!"

How can you give a form to something that is in essence nothing? Or empty?

* * *

Sono furueteru koe atsumereba  
_If you gather up those trembling voices,_

Kaze o okosu kamo shirenai  
_You just might be able to start a wind…_

Sono inochi to iu hakanaki akari  
_Light the fleeting glow known as your life_

Tomoshite ashi o susumeyou  
_And move your feet forward…_

* * *

What do we as humans classify as evil? How do we know if it's evil, when our own eyes have never opened?

"...For me, I will become evil to defeat the greater evil!"

* * *

La la la la la la la la lan

Itsuka mata aou  
_Let's meet again someday_

La la la la la la la la lan

Ikiteru kagiri  
_As long as we're still alive…_

* * *

"One should not kill unless they are ready to be killed themselves!"

We as humans fail when it comes to wars; we're simply become too worried with our individual lives instead of what could have been the final outcome had we been willing to truly give it our all.

* * *

Toki o koe toraerareteru  
_What are my overflowing thoughts_

afureru kono omoi wa nani?  
_that overcome time yet get caught by it?_

Yasashisa ga mejiri ni niau,  
_Where are those people now,_

ano hito-tachi wa ima doko ni iru no?  
_who keep kindness in corners of their eyes…?_

* * *

"What am I to you, Lelouch?"

We are nothing but pawns, towers, or horses in Nature's game of chess; we can either take one step down the long path, or we could blindly charge through, hoping to claim something, or we just aimlessly take leaps of faith until we hopefully land in the desired outcome.

* * *

Tonari ni wa atarashii seki  
_There's a new seat next to me_

Mirai no tame ni mata deau  
_We'll meet again for the sake of the future_

Kazaranai mama dekiru dake  
_Let's try living through the day known as today_

Ikite miyou kyou to iu hi  
_For as long as we can without façades_

Kanashikute hito wa setsunai  
_It's sad and painful for people_

Sore de mo doko made mo michi wa tsuzuku  
_Nevertheless, their roads continue endlessly…_

* * *

"If being powerless is evil, is having power justice? Is revenge evil? Can friendship coexist with justice?"

* * *

La la la la la la la la lan

Itsuka mata aou  
_Let's meet again someday_

La la la la la la la la lan

Ikiteru kagiri  
_As long as we're still alive…_

* * *

"I'm... not a... tool... This... is my... own will!"

* * *

La la la la la la la la lan

Kaze ga hakobu mono  
_That which the wind carries_

La la la la la la la la lan

Asu o hiraku merodi  
_is a melody that opens up tomorrow…_

* * *

"In the endless stream of time, I'm... alone."

* * *

La la la la la la la la lan

Itsuka mata aou  
_Let's meet again someday_

La la la la la la la la lan

Ikiteru kagiri  
_As long as we're still alive…_

* * *

"You're not alone. We are accomplices. If you are a witch, I shall become a warlock."

* * *

La la la la la la la la lan

Kaze ga hakobu mono  
_That which the wind carries_

La la la la la la la la lan

Asu o hiraku merodi  
_is a melody that opens up tomorrow…_

* * *

"Yes... I... destroyed... the world... and... recreated it."

Traveling around the countryside atop a hay cart was a green-haired woman. Her hair was tied back into a pair of pigtails and her clothing was a bit unusual for a wanderer.

"The power of kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude…" stated the girl as she rested on top of her stuffed toy. "Not quite accurate, is it… Right, Lelouch?"

* * *

If you were a reader of my other fanfics; then this bottom note is just to remind you that I'm still focusing on my other fanfics. I just lost the battle against taking advantage of an ambiguous ending.


	2. 18 Years Later

**Code Geass: Continued Story**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

Disclaimer: As with my Gundam SEED fics; I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

18 Years have passed since the fall of the Tyrannical Emperor Lelouch. Many things have changed, and people too.

Nunnally had regained her ability to walk, thanks to the continued advancements in technology. She had also become quite beautiful, looking every bit as beautiful, if not better than, her mother. At the age of 23, she would meet her future husband. His name was Dionysus, and he was a noble hailing from former Greece. They married five years later; bringing five children into the new world not long after. At first, the citizens of Britannia feared a new and corrupt King that would manipulate their beloved Queen into committing atrocious acts, but Nunnally and Dionysus proved them wrong. Dionysus left command of the militaries and management of Britannia's social relationships to Nunnally while he handled more of the political relationships of Britannia. That way, Nunnally, who represented the majority of the people's wishes, would still have more power. Together, both Nunnally and Dionysus managed to peacefully resolve most of the conflicts that occurred under Britannian control. And on a sidenote, since the capital of Pendragon was destroyed, the interim capital was moved to Japan, with permission.

Actively supporting her from the side was the masked man Zero, as well as his loyal subordinate, Schneizel. Known only to a select few, this wasn't the same Zero that had begun the Black Knights and waged a war with Britannia. As atonement for his sins, the man once known as Suzaku Kururugi was to forever wear the mask; hiding his identity from the rest of the world.

Villetta and Ohgi eventually had 3 children together. Ohgi continued to help out with the Black Knights, acting as mediator between nations along with helping settle occasional disputes within the areas under Black Knight control.

Tohdoh Kyoshiro and Chiba Nagisa had also married not long after Villetta and Ohgi did; they eventually brought 5 children into the new world. Tohdoh had also finally placed his warrior's spirit to rest, though if anyone or anything threatened the newfound peace that he had found, he wouldn't hesitate to take up arms… much to Chiba's dismay.

It also wasn't a surprise when Guilford and Cornelia married. Their union brought 4 children into the new world. They continued to serve alongside Nunnally and the Black Knights, helping to train and ensure peak fighting skill within the Royal Military. While Cornelia was the eldest of the Britannia children who remained mentally and physically sound, she was a warrior, and was comfortable leaving most of the political issues to her younger sister. Besides training, Cornelia, with her husband's support, helped Nunnally out by maintaining the peace in Europe.

But the biggest surprise to all that knew them was the marriage between Knight of Three Gino Weinberg and Black Knight Kallen Kōzuki. Neither had openly displayed any recognizable feelings for each other than friendship while they served their respective stations. It was only a wedding announcement forwarded to all known parties when they realized that apparently more had gone on in secrecy. Their marriage brought 5 children into the new world. In an act of respect and personal honor, Gino requested and received station in the homeland of his wife's nation, Japan.

Many others had also married during this time period, and each one of them had continued to pursue their goals and dreams.

Unbeknownst to all but one, there were guardians within the shadows as well; silently, quickly, and efficiently destroying anyone that couldn't be contained; those whose actions gnawed at the peace. These shadows came and went as they pleased, unbound to any nation or group; and only to themselves.

* * *

"When does one think that harassing small villages will net them profits?" In the middle of the night, a pair of red eyes winked alive as it began to approach a village that was currently under the control of an upstart bandit group.

* * *

Within the village, men were laughing as they discussed how they planned to distribute the cash and people of the village. "How about this? I take those 2 girls I spotted earlier and show them a real good time?"

"Too bad, you didn't even bother killing off their daddy! Wha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up!"

Though somewhat inebriated, one of them forced their attention. "Hey, hey!"

"What do you want…"

"Shut up."

"Hay is for horses!"

"No… Who's running their Knightmare?" stated the man who attempted to get the group's attention.

That caused many of them to go quite for a moment. "Not me…" shortly came a variety of responses. "Why do you ask?"

"If all of us are here… then who's out there?" stated the man as he drunkenly pointed at a pair of red eyes glaring at them from the darkness.

A full two minutes passed before it hit them. "Is it the police! Get to your Knightmares!"

* * *

Back outside, the unknown pilot inwardly laughed. "If I was the police, then I would've already made a grand announcement… This is boring having to deal with them, but it's necessary."

After waiting another 10 minutes, the bandits were finally in their Knightmares and were making their way towards the glowing red eyes. "Who's there! Are you the police! Say something!"

"…"

"We have hostages, and you can't fire on us!"

"…"

"Damn it, say something!" Still getting no response, the bandit leader spoke to his men. "Damn it men, turn on some lights! Let's reveal who's messing with us!" Soon, a multitude of floodlights illuminated the owner of the red eyes. What they saw wasn't what they expected. A tall, black, and sleek Knightmare frame with one weapon in its left hand stood before them.

"What the hell…? You're not the cops! Just who the hell are you!"

"…"

The silence was pissing off the bandit leader. "Screw you then! Fire!" he and his bandit squad unleashed machine guns and bazooka shots on the black unit. After about firing for two full minutes, they stopped. "Ha! That'll teach you to– Holy hell!"

The smoke cleared; revealing a perfectly intact unit. "…That's pathetic. Your fighting skills are worse than some others I've seen," stated a female voice.

"What was that, bitch! Fire!" Again, a barrage of artillery rounds were fired, only to result in no damage. "What the hell? How can you survive such a barrage?"

"Time's up… It's my turn." The girl's face appeared on their screens. "I, the Shadow of the Gods, command you all, to die!" A red sigil then appeared on their screens, and possessed by it, did as she had asked.

"Yes, your majesty!" all the bandits turned their weapons on themselves, and fired into their own cockpits.

"…Mission complete. Civilian casualties: Zero. Surviving enemies: Zero. Returning to base."

* * *

"This is the umpteenth time we've run across dead bandits," stated Gino, pointing to an area marked with a red circle on a table map. "I understand that they're troublesome and that they pose minor threats to peace, but seriously, to have so many killed? Even some of the more notorious ones were found completely dead."

"Well, apparently some vigilantes are making a name for themselves," stated Kallen as she approached her husband. "But why didn't they ever give us a heads-up? After all, we're supposed to be maintaining the peace here in Japan."

"Guess they didn't want their glory being stolen…"

"Geez… We're always too late when responding to a bandit crisis. By the time we're ready to move, we find nothing but remains."

The Black Knights, with some occasional help from the Royal Guards stationed in Japan, were pretty much the peacekeeping force for Japan. But even after all this time, there weren't always immediate responses to minor crises such as bandits, raiders, or other underhanded groups due to the relative lack of a major logistics base from which they could operate from.

"Sir! Ma'am! A new report just came in. One witness was awake and watching what happened in the village where the bandit's were killed."

Gino and Kallen turned. "What did they say?"

"They stated that they clearly saw a tall, black unit with red eyes when the bandits activated their floodlights. They also stated that the black unit never fired a single shot, and that it was the bandits that just placed the guns to their own cockpits and fired."

That fully caught their attention. "Impossible…" the both stated at once.

"Sir…?"

Gino immediately recovered. Thanks for the report. Please notify us again if something new develops."

"Understood."

Once it was just the two of them again, they looked at each other. "Do you think what I think it is?" questioned Gino.

"Lelouch the Tyrant?" offered Gino. "But that would be impossible. He was killed right in front of us; stabbed through with a sword."

"But who else has the Geass ability 'Absolute Command'? And besides that; who even has the power to Geass? All Geass users were killed in the Geass Research Facility we raided a long while back…" The memory wasn't exactly a pleasant one, but perversely, it also prevented any potential havoc that could've resulted from a Geass user.

"…There's only one way to find out. We'll have to watch any bandits or raiders that we hear about committing an act of aggression, and though I hate to say this; let them raid or take over what small village or transport fleet they run into, and hope that the mysterious black unit will appear," stated Gino.

"Unfortunately, I agree with you about the villages, but at least we can forewarn any transport convoys, Gino."

* * *

In another part of the Black Knights' Central Headquarters, Zero quietly stared out a window, watching the rain gently fall. "So… have you decided to come back? Will you reveal yourself to the world? Or could it be that…" he trailed off. "…Either way will not make any difference. We're both bound to this eternal lie in one form or another."

* * *

A week later, the Black Knights received a call regarding a planned raid on a supply convoy headed for the Japanese Capital.

"Just what we needed," stated Kallen. She then quickly gave out several orders. "Notify Gino; tell him that I'm going on ahead to scout out an acceptable hiding location. I'll take two of my squad members with me." As she neared the hangars, she took out her cell and called her home.

After several rings, the voice of a teen female came over the line. "Hello mom!"

"Hello Lyoko! I just called to tell you that I'll be on assignment tonight, and that I won't make it home for dinner, so please tell your brothers and sister to go ahead and just eat and rest up for school tomorrow, please?" Kallen had to smile.

"Sure! Take care mom, and tell dad that he needs to come to by the school tomorrow."

"Ah, for the career fair, right?"

"Yes. The school had asked me to ask dad to come and detail the life of a noble warrior."

Kallen had to suppress an urge to giggle. "Alright honey, I'll tell your dad that he needs to describe the life of a noble knight. Take care, and don't forget to study!"

"You too, mom!" The line then went dead.

"Talking to your kids, eh?" stated a new voice.

Kallen turned. "Ohgi! When did you get back!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him.

He laughed before responding. "Just got back in two hours ago and first thing I did was go and check in on my family." He then paused. "You headed out for a mission?"

"Yes. Don't tell anyone outside of those who know, but we suspect a possible Geass user involved with the bandit and raider massacres."

Ohgi got serious. "You're kidding. Really?"

"I'm not joking. A witness in the town where bandits took refuge in said that the unknown unit never fired a shot."

"How does that translate to it being a possible Geass user?" he questioned.

"Because after a clear moment of silence, the bandits shot themselves in the cockpits."

Ohgi shook his head. "Then I'll go with you. No telling if the mystery person is a Geass user, and if he is, then if it's actually _him_."

Kallen nodded. "Very well then. I'm taking Tienn and Jamsen with me, and Gino will follow shortly after he completes his regular patrol."

"Ok, no problem!" Ohgi then headed towards his 14th Generation Knightmare Frame, the Fujin. The Fujin was the result of years of research and upgrades to the Akatsuki, Guren, Gekka, and Zangetsu series and customs. Its specialties were speed and close combat despite the fact that it was a bit larger than its earlier iterations. Among some of the main weapons included were advanced Chain Blades and a simpler version of the Microwave Bombardment Surge System installed as a torso weapon. In addition, it could equip extra armor and/or extra weapon pods with some loss in speed.

Kallen boarded her unit, the Guren Toyotama. It too, was a 14th Generation Knightmare unit, but due to the extensive upgrades and customization, could be considered more of an early 15th Generation unit. It was a natural evolution of the Guren series, and it was equipped with two of the latest variant of its legendary Armor-piercing Bombardment-type Radiant Wave Surge System; one in each arm. With it, Kallen could cause major havoc against anyone who was her enemy.

"Tienn, Jamsen; are you ready to go?" Kallen questioned as she began to move towards the launch catapult.

"Yes ma'am!" they both responded as they both followed.

"And you, Ohgi?"

"Ready whenever you are," he stated.

"Then let's go!" Four Knightmares soon took to the skies.

* * *

After and two hours of flight and searching for an appropriate hiding spot, Kallen, Ohgi, and her two subordinates landed within a small forest overlooking the route of the supply convoy. "This is best area to hide and observe from. Make sure your units are running in passive mode. We don't need the raiders to turn tail and run. We need them to attack the supply convoy and draw out our mysterious vigilante," stated Kallen as she keyed in several commands.

"Understood," chorused her team.

"When will your husband arrive?" questioned Ohgi as he leaned back in his chair.

Kallen glanced over at Ohgi's unit. "He'll be joining us in about 30 minutes or so." She then glanced at her unit's time display. "The rumored raider attack will begin in an hour."

"So… What's the mission plan exactly?"

"We wait for the supply convoy to get raided by the raiders while hoping that our mysterious vigilante will come. If things go as planned, we're to stop the vigilante and question them."

"And if it's _him_…?" questioned Ohgi.

"…We forcefully take him back for questioning."

"And if he doesn't come willingly?"

Kallen sighed. "If he doesn't… We will take him out."

Nearly 30 minutes later, a red, white, and blue aircraft flew by before circling and transforming into a Knightmare frame. The Tristan Exceed had arrived. As with the other Frames, the Exceed was a 14th Generation unit based upon the earlier iterations of the Tristan. Gino's custom was not on the level of Kallen's unit, but it still had a higher performance envelope when compared to standard 14th Generation units, especially in aerial combat. "Hello, sweetheart!" he stated while smiling.

Kallen smiled. "You finally made it, Gino."

"I wouldn't miss out spending time with you, even if it's in the middle of a mission," he replied. Gino then turned to examine the other team members. "Good to see you're doing well, Ohgi! How was your mission?"

Ohgi just smiled. "It went well. No problems occurred."

"That's good, that's good. Well, shall we go radio silence now that I've checked in?" questioned Gino.

"May as well. Just be ready," stated Kallen as she killed the link. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Another half-hour passed, and true to the rumors, the scheduled convoy was attacked by raiders in outdated 5th, 7th, and 10th generation Knightmares. According to Kallen's scan of the raiders, only the leader had a 12th generation unit that could actually pose some threat.

"How long before the raiders realize that the convoy was a fake?" questioned Gino.

"Hopefully long enough for our vigilante to appear," stated Kallen as she anxiously alternated between the time and the video feed.

Ohgi remained silent, watching for any telltale sign of an unknown unit. 'Will they actually come?' he thought.

* * *

Soon, it was midnight, and the raiders were showing signs of frustration; they were beginning to think that they had been tricked. As they warily scanned for a possible police force, laughter filled their comms.

"Ha! You've been fooled, and you never realized it!" stated a feminine voice.

"WHAT?" the raider leader and his squad immediately turned and pointed their weapons outwards.

* * *

Back up in the nearby forest, Tienn first caught sight of the unknown unit. "Ma'am! Over there! I see something moving! Near the northernmost Knightmare!"

Kallen and the others immediately zoomed in as best as they could, though the dark night made it even harder to see.

* * *

"Men, searchlights on! Kill whoever hacked our comms!" commanded the raider leader.

Soon, floodlights illuminated the area, moving back and forth until they illuminated what they knew wasn't one of theirs; a black unit.

* * *

Kallen and the others froze. "Is that…!"

"The Galahad!" finished Gino. "It can't be!"

"Scanning… It's not the Galahad!" replied Tienn as he brought up the specs for the former 7th Generation unit originally made for the Knight of One and compared it to the new unit.

"Then just what is it? We need info!"

"Trying…! But the unit's armor is impervious to detailed scans! All I can tell is that it's visually similar to the Galahad, but the head's different! It resembles more of the Shinkirou's head!"

"The Shinkirou…! Then could it really be him!" questioned Kallen.

* * *

"Just who the hell are you!" demanded the raider leader as he and his team pointed their weapons at the black unit. "And how the hell did you find our comm. frequency!"

The unknown voice replied. "The answers to both of those questions do not matter. All that matters is that you've been tricked, and that you will have to die."

"Big words coming from a lone female in one Knightmare," taunted the leader.

"So says the bigger idiot," counted the female voice.

"We'll see who's going to die tonight! No one makes fun of us and lives!" He and his crew then opened fire on the unknown.

* * *

"They're firing at the unidentified unit!"

"Do not move from your positions! We need to wait and see what will happen!" ordered Kallen.

Ohgi gasped. "That unit… it's undamaged!" he exclaimed as the smoke cleared, revealing a perfectly intact unit.

"Does that unit have an Absolute Defense Territory system?" questioned Gino.

* * *

"Damn! If regular weapons won't work, how about these!" The leader then pulled out two Break Swords and charged. "Die!" The swords then came down…

Only to meet an invisible barrier seemingly projected from the unit's palm.

"What the hell!" He then attempted several more slashes, only to meet the invisible barrier.

"Are you done?" questioned the female pilot.

"Fire! Keep firing until whatever shielding that bitch has goes down!" roared the raider leader.

"Now matter how many times you attack, you'll only waste ammo and energy. Now just quit attacking and accept the fate of those that try acts of evil," stated the feminine voice. The black unit then began to make hand gestures.

* * *

"It must be him! I've seen those moves before!" stated Kallen as she and her team watched.

* * *

The woman's face then appeared in the screens of all the raiders' units. "I, the Shadow of the Gods, command you all… to DIE!" The screen then displayed a red sigil, which forced her order into their minds.

"Yes, your Highness!" As one, the raiders then placed their guns to their own cockpits, and fired. As soon as the deed was done, the black unit then began to turn and walk off.

* * *

"Move! We need stop that unit and interrogate the pilot!" commanded Gino as he immediately charged once the last raider unit fell.

"Understood!" "Roger!" responded Kallen, Ohgi, and the other two as they followed Gino down.

"Attention unidentified unit! Do not attempt to run!" commanded Kallen over the loudspeakers as they approached the black unit.

The unit stopped, and slightly turned its head. "…"

"Just who are you? How did you make them commit suicide?" questioned Gino. "Answer us, or else!" He then brought out his polearm and assumed an offensive stance.

What they got wasn't what they expected. The pilot laughed. "Or else what? If these raiders couldn't damage me, what makes you think that you could?"

"A girl?" stated Kallen.

"Yes, I'm a girl. And I'm a Shadow of the Gods."

"Do you have the power of Geass?" questioned Ohgi as he pointed his weapon at the black mech.

"Geass… It's a curse that can only be used for evil. And I for one; can be considered evil."

"So… you do have the Geass?" questioned Gino.

"And that would matter why?" questioned the female voice.

"How did you obtain it? Just who are you?" questioned Kallen.

"I've had the Geass as far back as I can remember, and if you really want to know who I am, then too bad."

"Then do you know a man by the name of Lelouch? Lelouch the Tyrant?" questioned Gino.

"I know only of the one that was murdered by Zero. He was truly evil."

"By that, then you mean that he had a powerful Geass?"

"Yes. But what can really be called evil? By definition, it's morally wrong or bad, such as killing. But can it still be called evil if the killings were done to bring about a good intention such as peace?" stated the unknown pilot.

"That Tyrant was always evil! He used FLEIA! He made slaves out of those he Geassed! He killed any who attempted to usurp him!" Gino stated, twirling his weapon a bit in a gesture of anger.

The female pilot snorted. "He only used FLEIA to show that he had control of Damocles, and to end the war. He never fired a second shot after. And what's more, as per his final orders under Zero Requiem, that station was sent to burn in the sun. As for those that survived and were under Geass, they were freed and given the chance to leave or join other forces." The black unit shrugged. "If you call that evil, then I guess I'm even more evil for believing in what he had done."

"Why you…!" Gino then impulsively attacked, aiming for the unknown machine's head.

"Gino! Don't!" warned Kallen, though too late.

Gino found his unit frozen in place; his weapon near the black unit's head. "What? I can't move!"

"I won't kill you… It would only cause more problems in the future. And besides, you have a family that you need to care for; to make sure that they live to continue you and your wife's legacy." Then, with a small flick of the machine's hand, the black unit then unceremoniously sent the Tristan Exceed falling to the ground. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." The black unit formally bowed, then turned to go.

"…Is Lelouch your father?" questioned Ohgi, who had been silent the whole time.

The black unit paused a moment, then turned its head back. "If he was, then I'm proud of him for what he had to go through and make his dreams come true, and if he wasn't, then I'm still proud of him, and I'd wish he was my father. Well, take care." And right before their eyes, the black unit disappeared.

"…In the end, all we found out was that our mysterious vigilante has the Geass…" muttered Kallen.

"And that her unit's rather strong…" added Gino as he got his machine back up.

"…Well, let's return to base. We're not going to gain anything new if we stay here."

"Understood."

* * *

As the small group began their way back towards their base, they didn't see the black unit watching them from the forest that they had hidden in minutes earlier.

"Why did you waste your time with them?" questioned a new voice as another black unit joined the first.

The first unit turned around. "They spent their time waiting for me, so why shouldn't I have turned down the invite?"

"You're just like dad, Lydia."

"And so are you, Crystal." The first pilot, now known as Lydia, laughed. "Well, we're siblings, so no surprise there. So, let's return to the Shadows?"

"We'd better; the rest should be done with their missions as well," responded Crystal.

"Lead the way." Both units then disappeared into the depths of the dark forest.

* * *

Well, first actual chapter. I need suggestions; what should the name of a good King be (I need to pair someone w/ Nunnally)? Only requirements is that it can't be a common name. Something noble-ish/knight-like, like Siegfried; something that invokes an Old World feel to it. And yes; what's in the chapters is subject to changes as this is my first time to really work w/ Code Geass (NOT new to the series, but new in that I have to get the CG Universe feel into my stories). Please read and review...


	3. An Interesting Day

**Code Geass: Continued Story**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

Disclaimer: As with my Gundam SEED fics; I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

"So… how did the mission go?" questioned Zero as Kallen, Ohgi, and Gino entered his dark office. Kallen had sent Tienn and Jamsen home; since it was past midnight.

Kallen responded. "Not too well. All we were able to determine from the battle was that the pilot was female, and that she has a Geass similar to Lelouch's."

"…I see. Then how were they 'similar'?"

"The girl could command the raiders to kill themselves, just like Lelouch was able to, but unlike Lelouch, her ability seemed to not require direct visual contact… If you were to ask my opinion, I believe that she's able to Geass others just looking at them through a camera."

"Then a potentially dangerous adversary if we were forced to face her."

"Potentially…? She has a Geass, and along with her unit, she could undermine anyone if left free!" stated Gino.

"Calm down Gino. She's probably not the only one," stated Zero.

That surprised the group. "What! What do you mean, 'she's probably not the only one'!" questioned Ohgi.

Zero turned to regard them. "Five other attacks on raiders and bandits occurred almost exactly at the same time as the one you three had seen. Though there were differences in how they were carried out, they all pretty much died in the end."

"…" A long silence followed Zero's statement as the three pondered the results of six Geass users if they ever decided to turn. "…Do you want us to investigate them all?" questioned Kallen.

"No need. Since the bandits, or raiders, are all former Charles Extremists, it doesn't hurt to have them silenced."

"We know that. But what will happen if they eventually turn on us?" questioned Gino.

"If they ever do, then the only thing you could do then is pray that you don't find yourself killing against your own will. Against a Geass as powerful as Absolute Command, it'd be wise to question why they decided to attack you," replied Zero. "You three did confirm some important information, and understandably, there'd be additional questions as well. But it's clearly past midnight, so go home, and get some rest. In fact, go ahead and take the day off. The day-to-day routines can be handled by almost everyone."

"But Zero…" began Ohgi.

"You especially; since you just recently came back from your previous assignment. Go home. Go check in on your family." Zero then pointed at Kallen and Gino. "Same for your two workaholics. Family is just as, if not more, important as keeping the peace."

"Understood." All three of them saluted before turning to leave. Kallen then paused.

"Something wrong, Kallen?" questioned Gino.

Kallen shook her head. "No, nothing. I just need to ask Zero some questions before I go. Just go ahead and wait for me in the car."

"If you say so," stated Gino as he yawned. "Don't take too long…" he trailed off.

After Gino left, Kallen then turned back to Zero. "Ze– no… Suzaku… What are your thoughts on what's going on…?"

Zero then turned back to assessing the pictures within his office. "…I have my own theories… But it'd be best if I don't voice them just yet."

"Why…? Could he possibly still be alive? Or…?" she trailed off.

"All I can say is this: the green-haired woman, C.C., was the one who gave the power of Geass to Lelouch the day he freed her from that capsule. Since she disappeared after I stabbed Lelouch, it's possible that she has once again resumed her search for a replacement, granting Geass abilities to several others."

"…What…?"

"It's complicated; and I only understood a bit when I had been with her and Lelouch in the world of C. Honestly though, it's a topic that's best forgotten. Go home, Kallen."

"…I see." She looked down for a moment before looking at him again. "Very well then, I'll be heading home. Goodnight, Zero."

"Goodnight, Kallen." Once Kallen was out of his office, he took off his mask, and looked at it for a long time. "Is this the C.C.'s doing…? Or is it really your doing…? Have you Geassed Death into letting you come back…? Or was this too, part of Zero Requiem…?"

* * *

The next 'day' was a Saturday, and since Kallen and Gino were forced to take the day off, they decided to enjoy their time together going out on a date. Kallen unfortunately seemed out of it. 'Could it really have been C.C. that granted Geass to new people…? Or… Could it be that she did conceive a child with Lelouch before he died…?'

"Hey, what's wrong?" questioned Gino, noticing the troubled look on his wife's face.

Kallen snapped out of it. "Ah, I was just in thought."

"Well, care to share it? The look on your face said it apparently wasn't a good thought." He then paused. "Was it the fact that we have six possible Geass users running loose?"

Kallen nodded. "Yes… And for some reason, it just bothers me," she admitted, looking up at her husband.

"Well, just let it go for now… I have to as well, you know. Let it go and let's enjoy today, alright?" Gino kissed his wife's head. "And besides, you're coming with me to Lyoko's school."

"What? Why?" questioned Kallen. "I thought this was all about you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't given advanced notification. You just dropped it on me. As punishment, you're going to be there to help me explain what we do; me explaining what it's like being a Knight of One to Nunnally, and you explaining what a Black Knight does."

"Hey, she wanted you to come, not me."

"Too bad. We both have the day off, and I'm not going to suffer talking to kids who aren't mine alone."

Kallen sighed. "Fine…"

Gino then smiled. "So, just to sweeten the deal, how about I take you out to your favorite restaurant and I pay?"

Kallen had to smile while shaking her head. "Sure, why not?" She then looked up; her internal troubles temporarily moved to the back of her mind.

As the couple passed a restaurant with outdoor seating, they failed to spot two people watching them from a table occupied by five more; all in varying ages.

* * *

"That's Kallen Weinburg. She was the one that piloted the Guren unit. Her husband is the man next to her, Gino Weinburg. He pilots the Tristan Exceed. Those two appeared at your intervention?" questioned one of the people at the table, without looking up.

"Yes, and it was Mr. Weinburg that attacked me. I of course simply brought up my defenses so that he'd stop. And as you commanded, I didn't fire."

One of the people at the table then turned to the other one that had watched the couple. "And you're sure that you time-stopped them and their escorts?"

"Of course! It would've been a hassle attempting to evade them if they gave chase. After all, their units were all geared for speed and close combat."

"Well, if that's true, then we can relax and just enjoy today."

Another one of the seven spoke. "Are you sure that we shouldn't have erased their memories?"

"No. It's fine if they realize that there is something going on. It'll force them to stay alert as well. After 18 years of hard earned peace, we don't want the very people who have promised to ensure the peace of the world from becoming lax."

"…But still, the peace is already fragmenting. The rebels that we've been silencing seem to have deeper roots; as other areas around the world also seem to be experiencing unrest."

"After 18 years of peace, we shouldn't be surprised. Remaining peaceful that long was rather impressive, to say the least."

"But don't forget; had we not begun our interventions four years back, they peace would've been more unstable. We were lucky enough to silence some of the Charles Loyalists that had enough influence to possibly break the peace."

After some silence, one of the seven then spoke up. "Will we reveal ourselves to the world?"

The rest looked up from their meals. "I will reveal myself first, and if necessary, Selene next. But we will not reveal ourselves until a threat large enough warrants us to reveal ourselves."

"And the rest of us?"

"I'd prefer that you all would never be revealed to the world. But if necessary, we'll let some key people in on just who they're working with. But until then, just follow as you've been doing." The person then turned towards another. "By the way, don't you have a career fair to attend later?"

"Yes…"

"What's the matter?"

"I was asked if I could bring a parent to the fair, and have them describe what they do for a living. It's sort of a "meet the parents and learn their profession" type of thing crossed with a school fair…"

"I see. Well, I can go. After all, I'm of legal age and have a job."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. After all, you're my younger sister. Why shouldn't I help you?"

"…But you're not mother or father…"

"Does it matter? I can easily play the role of working sister and guardian. Don't worry. It's just for today."

"Ok then. Thank you."

"No problem!"

* * *

After enjoying a good, afternoon meal, Gino and Kallen then headed off for Ashford Academy, where their children went for education. "Welcome to Ashford!" greeted a woman. "Are you two here for the Career Fair?"

"Yes. I'm Gino Weinburg, and this is my wife, Kallen. Our children study here."

"Oh really? And which child is it that you're here for?"

"Lyoko Weinburg; she asked us to come and be one of those that discuss our profession."

"Okay, just one moment…" the woman then went to the nearby kiosk and searched up the data. "Thank you for waiting! Right this way!" the woman then led them through a maze of booths and scattered items until they got to a section that they quickly realized was their daughter's class. "Here you are! Class A-4. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, and you too." Once the woman left, Gino's smile turned into a frown. "I don't know why I used to like small events such as this… Now I hate it," he muttered.

Kallen laughed. "Well, you used to drag that girl, Anya, around with you when all of us were still studying here. You even took over Ashford's second attempt to create the world's largest pizza."

"Yeah, but I was still not able to complete it, due to unexpected circumstances," commented Gino as he momentarily thought back on it.

"Well, no use reminiscining; we need to find our daughter's booth. It didn't take long finding her; her booth stated Knight of One, along with Gino's personal crest.

"Lyoko!" called Kallen.

A red haired, blue eyed girl turned. "Mother! Father! You both came!" she exclaimed as she ran up to Kallen, hugging her first before jumping into her father's arms.

"Of course! You asked us to come!" replied Gino as he set his daughter down.

"But I thought that you and mom wouldn't arrive until later today."

"We were kicked out of the base. Our boss wanted us both to take the day off, so we both decided to come early."

"Well, since you're here as well mom, I'll go paint up a sign for you as well!" Lyoko then ran back to the supply rooms at the Academy.

Gino looked at his wife. "I told you that I was going to take you down with me," he stated.

Kallen rolled her eyes and laughed. "Baka, get used to this. You still have three more children who will end up asking for their 'daddy knight'."

Gino slapped his face. "Don't remind me."

Kallen made use of the opening. "Hey, I wasn't the one that had insisted on five children. I was content with two or three. But noooo, you had to seduce two more out of me."

Gino went a bit red with embarrassment. "Don't say such things in public…"

"Aww… I can't tease the Knight of One?"

"No," he stated with mock-seriousness.

"Too bad. I still will."

Gino sighed before searching out his daughter. "She has your sign as well."

Kallen looked up to see tacked on underneath 'Knight of One' was 'and Black Knight's 2nd in Command'. "Well, let's go take our place with her then."

On their way there, Kallen accidentally bumped into a young woman. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" she questioned as she helped the woman up.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you... miss…"

"Kallen. Kallen Kozuki Weinburg. And you are…?"

The young woman looked up. "Selene. Selene Latona." She had short red hair with a long black braid, gold eyes, and her facial features vaguely reminded her of someone… but just who, she couldn't remember.

"You're welcome, Selene. You seem to be a bit old for this school… No offense or anything…"

Selene laughed. "No, no I don't go here. I have a job; I'm part of an Australian-based company called Leonora Enterprises. I'm part of their R & D division. I came here as legal guardian to my young sister. Our parents had died in a tragic plane crash."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's ok. We're used to it." Selene then glanced at her watch. "Are you here to give a job description as well?"

"Yes."

"And may I ask what?"

"I'm the 2nd in command to the Black Knights. My husband, Gino, is the Knight of One to Queen Nunnally."

"Impressive! I didn't expect that I'd personally run into two legends!"

Kallen lightly laughed while waving it off. "It's not a big deal really…"

"Ah, but I've only seen you and your husband in the news!"

Kallen nervously laughed again. "Well, I think the career fair is about to begin. If you'll excuse me, I'll be joining my husband and daughter."

"Oh, ok then. Well, see you around!"

"You too."

As Kallen walked off, a young girl approached Selene. "Hey sis, was there any particular reason you decided to chat with Mrs. Kallen?"

Selene then turned to look at her younger sister. "You should know why, Crystal. I just wanted to personally meet the legendary Kallen Kouzuki, pilot of the Guren Mk. II and its evolutions, and attempt to better understand who she is out of the news and as a normal person."

Crystal sighed. "Well, I'll take you to my booth. This boring event is about to begin."

"Don't be so glum about it! After all, it wouldn't do any good. Just be patient. This'll be over sooner or later."

* * *

The fair lasted from noon until four, and the students of Ashford quickly learned a myriad of jobs that were available. Now all students and their parents were packing up whatever information packets that they had brought with them. As the Weinburg family began to walk out of the gates, Kallen's observant eyes spotted something on the ground.

"Wait a moment…" she walked towards a pamphlet that seemed to have been left behind. Her eyes widened upon seeing the image that graced the back of it. "It can't be…!" There on the back of the pamphlet, was a mech that looked almost exactly like the one she, Gino, and Ohgi encountered during the bandit raid. Turning it over, her eyes widened more upon seeing the company logo, "Leonora Enterprises".

"What's the matter?" questioned Gino as he and Lyoko approached her.

Kallen stood and turned. "Gino, you remember the mech we encountered back during the raid? The black unit that looked similar to the Gawain?"

"Yes, why?"

"Take a look at this," she stated, turning the pamphlet over so that the picture she was referring to faced Gino. "It looks too similar, doesn't it?"

Gino's own eyes widened in recognition. "It does look almost like it. Who made it?"

"Leonora Enterprises."

"Is there some contact information on it?"

Kallen then opened the pamphlet, and skimmed through the information. There, at the end, was what she was looking for, but didn't expect.

Selene Latona  
Marketing Director and Head of R&D.

Then two numbers, a cell and work number. "I just met her…" Kallen murmured.

"Who was she? Who are you referring to?"

"The girl I accidentally ran into while I was on my way to Lyoko's booth. This is her contact information."

"When we get home, run that through Headquarters. We'll see if they're clean or not."

"I will."

* * *

"Sorry, but Leonora Enterprises and each of their staff members are clean. We couldn't find a single bit of evidence that would warrant further investigation," stated a female two hours later.

"I see. What about the unit that was posted?"

"According to what we've been able to discover, it's a standard 14th generation, multipurpose unit built with modularity in mind. The reason it looks similar to both the Gawain and Galahad units is because the company purchased the blueprints and some of the tech through official channels. According to their the unit's development history, since Britannia decided to pursue the Tristan and Lancelot series, further development of the Gawain and Galahad lines officially ended with the Gareth series. Leon Leonora, who at the time was just a regular businessman, purchased the designs and remaining units of the series since Britannia considered it old (Britannia already had 9th generation Knightmares being mass-produced at that time) and public knowledge, and because when compared to the current units that they fielded (Australia only had subpar 7th generation units), the efficiency and superiority of Britannia-designed units exceeded their own. Leon would then set up Leonora Enterprises using a completely upgraded redesign of the Gawain line as their flagship model, manufactured under the name Adelaide. Thanks to aggressive research as well as anonymous funders, the newest units of the Adelaide series, the Mk. X's, are on par with other 14th generation units of today."

"…I see. Thanks for the update. I'll call them myself and question them."

"No problem, commander!" The Black Knight operator then hung up.

Kallen picked up the pamphlet and examined it again. Readying herself, she dialed Selene's cell.

After several rings, the girl picked up. "Selene Latona, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hello. My name is Kallen Weinburg, we literally ran into each other at the career fair in Ashford earlier today."

"Ah, hello again! Did you need something?"

"Yes actually. I would like to inquire about the Adelaide units that your company is selling?"

"Of course! Ask away!"

"First off, do you sell them outside of Australia?"

"Yes, but only to officially recognized forces, such as the UN Peacekeepers, or Chinese Royal Guards. Why? Does the Black Knights plan to buy a set?"

"Maybe, but first, let me finish inquiring."

"Oh okay. Please continue."

"Second question. Does your company produce custom variations of the unit? Like for a military ace? Or is that done by the military that purchased them?"

"We only offer variations and factory-assembled customs after establishing a working relationship with any military force. If they're not a constant or semi-constant buyer, then we will not. Despite the modularity of the Adelaide units, it's not cost efficient to produce only a few variations or customs at the factory. It's often simpler to just manufacture the weapon modules and ship it directly to the military that plans to give it to whomever they wished to reward."

"How advanced are the special options that can be purchased? Or, how much advanced technology do you sell to foreign buyers?"

"While I cannot go into specifics, the technology isn't much more advanced that what most militaries field in their mainstream units."

"How about for aces or commanders that wish to customize their unit?"

"Well, we offer a variety of offensive and defensive options, such as the Assault Territory module set, which basically grants major offensive capabilities in a similar fashion to the 7th generation Knightmare frame Mordred, at the expense of speed. Or, if you need a mobile shield, we offer the Defense Territory module set. It's Leonora's best attempt to recreate the fabled Absolute Defense Territory system used by Britannia. It's simply multiple shield emitters that overlap each other to spread out the damage. Those are just two of the examples that we have available for purchase."

"I see… Well, if we do plan to buy, what deals are available?"

"Every five units you buy, we'll send a test type version ahead so that your military personnel may train and get the feel of the unit. The Test Type is simply a unit that's one generation behind what you ordered. Less armored, and not as modular, but near-identical internals, primarily in the cockpit and engine. With every ten units you buy, we'll add a small discount to the option modules if you purchase them at the same time. And that would still include two test types for training and practice maintenance."

"And for regular buyers?"

"If we establish a decent buyer/seller relationship, everything is discounted a bit, and we'll grant purchasing options to fancier and better-than-defaults option modules."

"Well, thank you for answering my questions. I'll contact the Black Knight Headquarters and see if we can negotiate something."

"Thank you, and any time. Take care!"

Kallen then hung up and sighed. What she had learned gave her more questions than answers.

* * *

On the other side, after chatting with Kallen, Selene smiled and reclined back in a leather office chair in the home that her younger sister, Crystal resided in.

"So, how did the call go?" questioned a young masculine voice from the shadows.

"She's putting the clues together, I think," replied Selene as she played around with a red wig.

"Do you think that the Black Knights would actually buy the Adelaide Mk. X units?"

"Possibly. If intel regarding Rakshata of the Black Knights R&D team is correct, she'd be all over the Mk. IX Test Types once shipped, attempting to see just how useful they are. And if they surpass her expectations, it's possible that the Black Knights may give the Mk. X units to some of their more prestigious members."

"And with custom mods courtesy of Rakshata."

Selene calmly smiled. "Of course."

Two more figures then walked into the shadow of the office. "No word on bandits this evening. They seem to be lying low… for now. If you ask me, I think that they're banding together and planning something," stated one of the newcomers.

"What do you want to do?" Selene questioned the tallest of the shadows.

"We'll go back to condition yellow, just in case. But in the meantime, we can relax a bit."

"I'll go tell the others," stated the other shadow as they and their partner left.

"So… how's mother and father doing?" questioned Selene.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

The original plan for this chapter was too long, so I've decided to split it. The next chapter is partially finished, but I still don't like how it (and this chapter) was written.

* * *

Leonora Enterprises: An Australian-based company whose specialty is primarily in the civilian sector; such as construction and demolition knightmares, electronics, and some vehicles, though they can produce weapons-grade parts and units as well. They are an upstart company that produces some of the best cost-effective items available to both sides. Their R&D team rivals that of Britannia's Military Engineering Corps led by Lloyd Asplund and Japan's Black Knights resident specialist Rakshata Chawla.

* * *

Also, I want to thank everyone that had donated a name idea regarding Nunnally's husband. It really helped!


	4. Delivery Date

**Code Geass: Continued Story**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

Disclaimer: As with my Gundam SEED fics; I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

"Zero, I request that the Black Knights authorize the purchase of 10 Adelaide Mk. X units from Leonora Enterprises for testing purposes," Kallen said as she walked into Zero's office.

Zero was surprised at this seemingly random request. "Is there a reason for the unusual request, Kallen? We already have contracts with Tenzai Robotics, Kirishima Industries, and Tokyo Arms for the Black Knights' military equipment."

"I wish for Rakshata to perform a thorough examination and experimentation over the Australian Knightmare Frames," stated Kallen.

"Will you even use them after Rakshata completes her study over them? Sure we have the funds, but I just don't want to spend on what may be a waste of cash."

"I plan on fielding them after; their modularity is useful, especially since they can support heavier weaponry compared to what we use. If you really think about it, we're lacking a decent medium to heavy long range unit."

"Why not purchase from Britannia? They have their Mordred heavy Knightmare series."

"They're too slow. The Adelaide units at least can still keep up while toting some fairly powerful weapons."

Zero sighed. "Very well, I'll look over the machines and see if I can accede to your request."

"Thank you, Zero," stated Kallen.

Zero just shook his head. "Just don't get in over your head while you're investigating."

"Understood." Kallen then left the Black Knights base to meet up with a special someone.

Zero just stared at the door long after Kallen left. "Are you really just investigating… or are you still in love with him…?"

* * *

About an hour later, Kallen arrived at the gate to the Royal Palace. A guard knocked on her window.

"Please give me your ID and state your reason for coming," commanded the guard as soon as Kallen rolled down her driver-side window.

"Kallen Weinburg; here's my ID, and I have an appointment with the Queen."

"Hmm…" the guard ran the ID. "You're been cleared. Head towards the left parking area; two guards will check your car while you're taken to the palace."

"Thank you. Will do." Kallen then rolled up her window and drove towards the spot that was pointed out to her.

As stated, two guards did approach, and they began to run portable munitions and metal detectors around her and on her car. "Please give us your keys and handgun, Mrs. Weinburg," stated one of them.

"Ah, here you go." Kallen took out her custom handgun and gave it to the guard along with her keys.

"We'll leave it at the safe station. Just pick them up there on your way out."

"Will do."

The guard then signaled for a small personnel transport to come over. "She'll take you to the palace. Enjoy your meeting."

"Thank you," stated Kallen as she boarded the tram. She was somewhat unused to the formal politeness of the guards; no doubt something insisted on by the Queen. The ride across the courtyard gardens was fairly quiet, but it was fine with Kallen. The sight and scent of the royal gardens was truly relaxing.

The tram stopped in front of another gate, where the guards quickly scanned the driver, Kallen, and the vehicle. After being cleared, the gates were opened. There, just a short distance away, was the new castle where the King and Queen of Britannia stayed. Even though she's visited many times the past, Kallen was still impressed with the amazing architecture.

"We'll be arriving shortly," stated the tram driver, mainly just to ensure that her passenger wasn't out of it.

"Thanks," replied Kallen. Soon, the tram stopped in the circular driveway, where Kallen disembarked.

"Enjoy your meeting," stated the tram driver before pulling away.

Kallen just smiled before turning to climb the steps up towards the main doors. As she neared, two guards opened the way, to which Kallen gave her thanks. Upon entering, she continued down the central isle towards a maid that was apparently waiting for her.

"You're here to meet with the Queen, Mrs. Weinburg, I presume?" politely questioned the maid.

"Yes."

"Please follow me then."

Kallen did as ordered, and was soon led into a back patio of the castle, then down into a modestly shaded area of the back gardens. As they neared, Kallen spotted Nunnally, her husband, and two of their children, one just a year old, the other about a year older than that.

Nunnally noticed the maid's and Kallen's approach, and greeted them with a smile. "Thank you, Anna, for escorting Kallen here," she politely stated.

The maid bowed. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Then if you need anything, please don't hesitate to page me," replied the maid as she turned as walked off.

Nunnally then turned to Kallen. "It's nice of you to come by and visit, Kallen!"

Kallen smiled as she walked towards Nunnally and gave her a hug, still mindful of the baby in Nunnally's arms. "It's nice of you to make some time for me!" she replied before turning to face the King and bowing. "Thank you, your highness, for allowing me the honor of conversing with you and your wife."

Dionysus smiled. "I'm honored to have the Crimson Knight of Japan visit, and in peace. It means that I'm doing something right!" he stated before laughing, to which, Kallen and Nunnally laughed as well. They all understood that his reputation was tenuous at best, since Britannia's last King turned out to be a tyrant.

"Don't worry; your highness. I think that Queen Nunnally will set you in line if you strayed from the path," teased Kallen.

"Please, how many times to I have to tell you? Just call me Dion while we're relaxing like this. I feel old enough as is," dramatically sighed Dionysus. "Unless you like being referred to as Mrs. Weinburg throughout the whole discussion, I too, would like some normalcy as well."

Kallen smiled. "You're right; I don't like being referred to as Mrs. Weinburg unless it's necessary."

Nunnally then gestured towards a chair next to her. "Have a seat Kallen. I feel like I'm being cruel, forcing you to stand there."

"You were always the kind one, Nunnally," replied Kallen as she sat in the offered chair.

Dionysus then poured a cup of tea for Kallen, asking his wife to pass it to her.

"Thank you."

Dion shook his head and smiled. "It's nearing lunchtime; so I went ahead and requested some food for us. Hope you enjoy seafood."

"I do; thank you." Kallen was looking around the gardens. "Where are your other three children?"

"Hector (age 5) and David (age 3) are freshening up; they were playing in the garden. As for Gwen (age 4), she's probably attempting to understand books that are still out of her learning range." Dionysus gave a crooked smile. "She seems to be the bookworm out of the five children."

"I wonder where she got that trait from," Kallen teased.

Nunnally gave a mock-serious expression. "Don't look at me; I'm not the one that had time to read for pleasure." She gave her husband a sly look.

"I know, I know." He simply smiled.

Kallen then glanced over at the little toddler sleeping in Nunnally's arms. Elizabeth (age 1) was the youngest child of the royal family. The other child that was with them was young Natalie (age 2), who was just quietly drawing on paper. Kallen had to admit to herself, all five children were showing slightly more advanced cognitive development that they normally would for their ages. She attributed that to the fact that they were being trained to act their respective roles as possible heirs to the royal throne.

Kallen then decided to get down to business. "Have either of you heard about the mysterious attacks on the Charles' Supporters?"

Dionysus turned a bit serious as well. "The surprise attacks on bandits? Yes, I heard about them. Why?"

"Were you told just who the attackers are exactly?"

"No, we never got a report regarding the attackers on the bandits. But so far, it seems nice that some group is taking care of those that disrupt the peace," replied Nunnally.

"Well, I took a small team to investigate one bandit raid in the hopes of meeting the mysterious vigilantes. As we hoped, we witnessed the vigilante. We had expected a small group, but it was only one Knightmare."

"How can one Knightmare manage to defeat a group of bandits?"

"This is where the mystery takes a strange turn. We're not fully sure, but it seems that the Knightmare pilot used a Geass similar to the former King."

Nunnally's eyes widened as she leaned forward a bit. "Could it be…?"

Kallen shook her head. "It wasn't Lelouch. It was a young female. She knew that she was facing off against me and Gino. But what we didn't get was how she also knew that we were married, and how she was able to command the bandits to kill themselves without having to make eye contact."

Nunnally's expression saddened a bit. She still missed her brother, and was probably the only one other than Zero that knew what he had been aiming to achieve before ending his life. Dionysus just rubbed her back in a gesture of comfort. He, along with Kallen and Zero, knew that Nunnally dearly loved her brother, despite his actions.

"Did… did you ever find out who she was?"

Kallen shook her head. "No. She disappeared without a trace. But we've picked up a possible lead, and we're planning to investigate it as soon as time permits."

The moment was interrupted as three children approached. "Its auntie Kallen!" cried David as he ran up to greet Kallen.

Kallen smiled and knelt out of her chair to hug David. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine!"

"I heard that you were playing with Hector earlier!"

"I was! We played ball!"

"Sounds fun!"

"It was!"

A new voice interrupted. "David, we have to take our seats; the food will be here soon." The young boy then turned to face Kallen, and bowed. "Hello, auntie Kallen."

Kallen let go of David and hugged Hector. "Hello Hector, and how are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you going to eat with us?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. I'll take my seat."

The last child Kallen hugged was Gwen. True to Dion's word, she was toting a book titled, Medieval Legends, which to Kallen, did clearly seem too advanced for Gwen's age.

"Hello, auntie Kallen," quietly stated the young girl.

"Hello, Gwen. And how are you?"

"I'm ok. Just reading."

"I see that. Have a seat; we'll begin lunch soon, okay?"

"Ok."

Soon, two waiters appeared pushing meal carts towards the assembled group. Two maids followed them, one carrying a fresh pot of tea, and the other just to help pass out food as well as help Nunnally watch and feed the children.

The scent of the food made Kallen's mouth water just a bit, and as soon as her portion was placed before her, it was all the more tempting. "It smells and looks delicious!" she commented.

Dionysus, Nunnally, and Kallen were served fresh salmon, rice, and vegetables as the main course, with optional helpings of lobster artichoke and popcorn shrimp. The children were given meals based more on what they nutrients were needed; as a result, their meals varied.

Nunnally led the group in a small ritual of thanks before they all dug in. She split her time between feeding Elizabeth and feeding herself. Dion also split his time helping Natalie eat as well as eating himself. Kallen had to admit that she liked how this Royal Family took care of each other, unlike what neglect she heard regarding the deceased Charles Britannia.

* * *

While the group ate their meals and conversed in peace, one of the waiters, who stood a ways apart for some privacy, quietly spoke into his headset; not to the kitchen, but to someone else. "Status update; Mrs. Weinburg has paid a visit to Queen Nunnally. Orders?"

"Remain as you were." A moment of silence passed. "How are the children?"

"They're doing fine. Nothing's wrong with them."

"That's good." A pause. "Just to give you a heads-up, be on watch for potential loyalists to Charles; I've heard that there's plans somehow involving the Queen. If they make a move before we can intercept, then be prepared for an intervention. Understood?"

"Understood. Over and out."

* * *

"So, how are your children doing?" questioned Nunnally.

Kallen took a moment to swallow her food before replying. "Gin (age 18) and Seren (age 17) are on assignment in the northern area of Japan, while Lyoko (16), Evan (15), and Aiko (14) are still in Ashford."

"So Gin and Seren decided to follow you and your husband's footsteps… I just pray that they meet with as much success as you and your husband have had."

"Thank you," replied Kallen. "And I wish you and your family good health and long lives in return."

Eventually, it was time for Kallen to go. Hugging the children as well as Nunnally, and shaking hands with Dion (he didn't want Kallen to bow to the King, but to shake the hand of a friend), she took her leave.

* * *

One week later, while filing reports as well as managing some daily items for the Black Knights, Kallen was alerted to the report of a foreign transport wishing to land at the Black Knights' main base. Reading it, she realized that it was from Leonora Enterprises.

"Give them clearance. Scan the transport's contents. It should only be transporting two Knightmare frames for testing. If they have more than that in the holds, request a transport manifest as well."

"Understood." A few minutes passed between the traffic controller and the transport's pilot. "A woman named Selene Latona says she knows you and wishes to talk to you. Also, the transport's manifest states that it's carrying three Knightmare frames as well as some additional cargo. Scans confirm it as well," stated the traffic controller to Kallen's headset.

"Patch me through then. I know that name."

"Understood. Patching…"

"This is Kallen Weinburg, are you the one that wished to speak to me?"

"Hello, Mrs. Kallen. It's me, Selene Latona. As promised, we're delivering two earlier generation Adelaide Mk. IX units as well as some weapon modules for testing. The weapons modules are of the same module shape produced by our company, but these test-types hold less ammo. That's why our transport has the extra cargo."

"I was told that you have a third Knightmare onboard. Why?"

"It's just a defense unit equipped with a Float System, two beam rifles, and a Defense Territory system meant to defend this craft in the event someone attempts to attack. After all, this transport is defenseless otherwise."

"…Very well. You have permission to unload under supervision. I'll come out to personally oversee the unloading."

"As you wish. See you on the tarmac."

Kallen then passed on her instructions, and then headed for the transport.

The transport turned out to be a hoverjet (think better-looking and Britiannian-based style version of the Osprey V-22 tilt-rotor; but w/ four tilt-jet engines instead). The logo on the transport's side read, 'Leonora Enterprises'. The red and black hair of Selene swayed in the breeze as she waited by the transport's opening.

"Selene? What are you doing here? I thought you had gone back to your company?" questioned Kallen.

Selene smiled. "I came personally to fully explain to your techs what things to watch for when working with an Adelaide. And don't forget, my younger sister goes to Ashford. I like checking in on her now and then in person."

"I see. Well, show me the shipping manifest. I want to know exactly what equipment modules have been shipped."

Selene took out a holopad and handed it to Kallen. "Here."

"Missile launchers, both standard and rapid-fire cannons, compact Hadron Cannons, and several ammo types… Impressive, to say the least," stated Kallen as she read off the list.

Selene pressed on a symbol on the holopad, highlighting the rapid-fire cannons. "That weapon is a weapon recently designed, patented, and produced by our company. It's been in use by the Australian military with deadly effect. The test version we're handing to you is to see if you prefer regular cannons or these, as well as to see which works better within your combat operations style."

"Interesting… How about the Adelaides?"

Selene pressed a button on the holopad, which caused an automated (and horizontally aligned) scaffold to unload from the aircraft. Selene then hit another button, which caused the scaffold to split into two and orient themselves vertically, revealing the Adelaide Mk. IX units. "There they are. You can keep the holopad and scaffold unit along with all the test modules."

By then, several techs were gathered around to hear what they may expect.

"How do you equip the units?" questioned one.

"Instruction and installation manuals are included with the units and the modules. They aren't hard to follow."

"Is the armor of a specific type, or can it be interchanged?" questioned another.

"It's interchangeable. If you somehow manage to damage the armor on these test types, as well as the ones that will be coming in within two weeks, they can be replaced by whatever armor type you use."

"How about the internal hardware? Do they need any special tools in order to remove, replace, or repair a part?"

"As the Adelaide series are modular, the hardware, such as the screws, nuts, and bolts, are of the universal standard used in most major Knightmare frames. There shouldn't be a problem with tool compatibility. As to wiring, we have ensured the most efficient setup that will not interfere with module housing, but at the same time, will still be readily accessible by a maintenance crew."

Kallen just hung around long enough to hear a couple more Q&A's before moving aside to place a call to Rakshata. "Mrs. Rakshata; I have two test units I'd like for you to experiment with."

"Oh? What kind and made by who?"

"Two fully modular test/practice type units of the Australian-made Adelaide series."

"Hmm… I've heard of them, and I was planning to order some myself to experiment with if you hadn't. I'd like to see how far I can push the specs. What type are these test/practice units?"

Kallen wasn't surprised that Rakshata already knew of the units; she always was kept up-to-date on the latest Knightmares to be produced around the world. "Adelaide Mk. IX's. The Mk. X's will arrive within another week. According to their head of R&D, there's not much difference other than the generator, internal hardware, cockpit, and number of modular mounts."

"Sounds like that company is indeed rather skilled, if that's all they have to change," muttered Rakshata.

Kallen just shook her head. "Well, when will you come to pick up these two prototypes for your stress tests?"

"I'll send over a transport ASAP."

"Very well. Give me an update on how they go."

"Of course. You're still my best test pilot." Rakshata then hung up.

Kallen turned to listen to a few more explanations from Selene until she glanced at her watch. A new sound alerted her to the approach of a Knightmare. Glancing, she made out the unmistakable silhouette of a Guren unit similar to hers. As it closed in, she could make out the coloration. It was painted red and silver; the silver looking like three massive claw rakes across the front of the unit. Kallen recognized the unit as her son's.

The Guren then circled the area once before coming to land near the Leonora Enterprises transport. Some of the techs that had been conversing with Selene then automatically ran over to provide possible assistance to the Guren and its pilot. Kallen followed as well, with Selene excusing herself from the rest of the techs in order to check out who was the pilot of the just-landed Guren.

"Welcome back, Mr. Weinburg. Is your unit in need of some maintenance?" questioned a tech as the pilot came out.

The man took off his helmet and shook out his flame red hair. "Can you run a check across it? I just want it to be in tip-top shape at a moment's notice."

"Understood. Enjoy your time here." With that, the tech then climbed into the cockpit, took out a startup key (which only allowed them to move the unit; the weapons were still locked), and maneuvered the unit towards a nearby Knightmare hangar.

"Hello Gin. What brings you back to Central HQ?" questioned Kallen as she came up to hug her son.

"Hello mother. I just came by since I had nothing else to do, and my replacement arrived today instead of tomorrow," replied the son as he returned his mother's hug. He then glanced over at Selene. "Who's the cute and sexy scientist? Is she part of the Black Knights? Or is that her transport?"

Kallen turned to face Selene. "Gin, this is the head of Leonora Enterprises' R&D division, Selene Latona. She has a sister that's going to school at Ashford Academy, and she just stopped by to visit her as well as drop off some goods that we've ordered." Kallen then addressed Selene. "Selene, this is my eldest son, Gin Kouzuki Weinburg. He's one of the Black Knights, and is the pilot of the Guren Toyotama you saw land."

Selene extended out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weinburg."

"The pleasure is all mine; and please, call me Gin," replied Gin as he took her hand to shake it.

"Very well then, Gin. Please feel free to address me as Selene."

"I'll gladly do so." He then turned towards the two units still within their scaffolds. "So, you came by to drop these new units?"

"Yes. The Black Knights has expressed interest in our design, and had placed orders for ten of them. These two are test/practice types with which to help the planned pilots adjust to the general feel and movement of the Adelaide Mk. X's that will be shipped within the week."

"Would you care to tell me more about them today over lunch or dinner?" questioned Gin.

Kallen restrained herself from snorting. Her son was quite upfront.

"Are you asking me for a date?" questioned Selene, one eye raised. She rolled her eyes but laughed. "Very well then. I can't turn down what I hope would be an exquisite and free dinner," she slyly stated.

Gin clutched his heart. "Girl, you're going to burn my modest wallet with your tastes."

"Well, if you plan to impress me, you're going to have to do better than just learning my name and acting like the gentleman," teased Selene.

"Oh, by the way, you _are_ single right?" questioned Gin.

Kallen couldn't contain it. She outright laughed at her son's antics. "Feel free to turn him down, Selene. He's probably not used to having girls do such a thing!"

Selene laughed as well and just smiled. "It's okay, Kallen. It wouldn't hurt to accept; especially since it'll be an exquisite meal he'll be treating me to!" Selene playfully stated. She then turned to face Gin again. "I'm currently single, if you must know. And before you dare go any further, I'm not planning to change that status anytime soon. I'm a busy and workaholic girl!"

"Aww… well, at least I managed a date!"

Kallen just smiled and quietly took her leave. "Have fun, you two."

Selene watched Kallen go, then glanced at her watch. "Well, I have to go soon to meet up with my sister for lunch; where and when do you want to meet?" she asked. "And is it formal or informal?"

"Can you meet me at seven at the park near Ashford? And casual wear is fine."

"Sure. It's not far from where I stay when visiting my sister."

"Alright then! I'll pick you up there for our date!" exclaimed Gin.

Selene turned to leave; but paused just long enough to glance back at him. "I hope the restaurant food is good; otherwise, I'll kick you where it hurts for wasting my time…" she mysteriously stated.

Gin just watched the Leonora researcher saunter off. "Damn, she has a nice body…" he muttered.

* * *

"Going out for reconnaissance sis? Or just a night out in town?" questioned Crystal late that evening.

Selene turned to face her younger sister. "I was asked by Mr. Gin Weinburg on a date."

"The eldest son? I thought he was still on patrol in the north."

"His replacement came in early, giving him the chance to return earlier, so I ran into him by chance when I dropped off the Adelaide Mk. IX's."

"Why didn't you turn him down? There's no point in going on a date unless you're getting information."

Selene just smiled. "He was offering a free meal. And I'm just too lazy to cook tonight."

Crystal just shook her head. "Then I'll just order some pizza tonight. Though I can cook just as well as you, I'll be lazy too." She then gave her sister a return smile. "But I'm charging it to your account."

Selene feigned a failing heart. "Ouch, you wound me dearly, using my money just to feed yourself!" she placed an arm over her forehead in a dramatic fashion and closed her eyes. "I'll surely go poor at this rate!" she said, before opening one eye and winking at her sister.

"Oh, stop with the drama, sis. You know as well as I that we're nowhere near the financial red zone," though Crystal attempted to be serious, she had to chuckle at her older sister.

Selene then went back to a normal standing position while smiling. "Well anyway, I should be back around nine or ten. Be sure to do your homework and study for any possible tests you may have. And be sure to answer if an important report comes in."

"Will do," stated Crystal as she poured herself a glass of juice. "Enjoy your date," she called out.

"I hope I will," replied Selene as she headed out.

* * *

Selene waited for Gin's arrival while sitting on a bench at the designated park. She was still fifteen minutes early, but she didn't mind. It was better to be early than to be late.

Ten minutes later, a red sportscar pulled up near where she was sitting. "Selene? Is that you?" questioned Gin.

Selene looked up. "Yep, it's me. Who else would it be?"

"Well… it's just that… wow. You look _**hot!**_" exclaimed Gin as he helplessly looked her up and down.

Selene just laughed. "Well, it's nice to know that my working out keeps me eyecandy-fit!"

"I had a guess that you worked out, but damn, you're sexier now than when you were dressed up as a scientist!"

"It must be the lab coat then, because I'm totally dynamite!" joked Selene. "Now, if you're done oogling me, let's go on that date you promised!"

"Ah yes. That. Sure!" Gin then led Selene to his car, opened the passenger door for her, then hopped in the driver's seat. "Do you mind JRock?"

"I'm fine with it."

"Well then!" Gin cranked up the volume of his car stereo then exclaimed, "Off to the restaurant!"

* * *

The restaurant that Gin had chosen for their date was a fairly nice one; it had a large indoor garden and mini-river filled with Koi. Customers sat around large Teppanyaki Tables, where chefs dazzled them with their samurai-like swordsmanship as they skillfully sliced, diced, juggled, and entertained while preparing their delicious entrees.

Selene was admittedly impressed with Gin's choice. She had eaten at teppanyaki restaurants before, but not one set up as well as this. The chefs showed more skill with their artistic food preparation, and once they had placed their order, the chef had performed several cutting tricks just for her, since he considered her a 'rare and exotic orchid out of the many roses that came by the place.'

After their meal was made and the chef gone, Gin struck up conversation. "Selene, care to tell me more about yourself? Other than looking so hot that you even got the chef to perform extra tricks just for you?"

Selene nearly choked on a veggie while trying not to laugh. After winning that fight, she answered. "As you know, I'm the Head of R&D at Leonora Enterprises. I help design and redesign the products my company ships. I'm always busy, and rarely have time off for myself."

"How did you manage to become the Head at your young age?"

"Young? I'm probably not much younger than you, silly."

"When were you born then?"

"Eighteen years back from this past May."

"Well! I'm only about three months your senior. I was born in February. So I guess we're not much different in age."

Selene just smiled, then took a sip of water. "Well then, to answer your initial question, I earned the position of Head a year after I graduated from the Australian National Institute of Technology. I was the one who developed three new weapons as well as successfully revised the company's flagship Knightmares while working then as a regular member of the R&D Department."

"I'm honestly impressed. I can't imagine ever doing such a thing. I envy you. You're smarter than me!" stated Gin.

Selene gave a faintly strained smile. "Trust me; you wouldn't want to be in my place. As I said, there's hardly any time for fun and personal enjoyment. It's mostly all work."

"Have you or your company ever heard the saying 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'?"

"I have, and probably so has the company. But in my position, you have to remain on step ahead of others in the department. Though you work with them, all are vying for the top place, which is where I'm at. Since I'm the only one supporting my younger sister, I have to ensure that enough money always remains in the bank, just in case."

"…I'm sorry for prying that much."

"It's ok. It's not something to be ashamed of; just something that I have to live with until my sister is able to support herself," Selene stated. "So, how about you? Why did you join the military?"

"Well, I just wasn't content with letting others protect the peaceful world I live in. I wanted to be able to protect that with my own hands, so I joined the Black Knights and followed in the footsteps of my mother."

"Why not the Knights of Britannia?"

"Their fighting style and beliefs is more suited for my sister, Seren. She went down that path, and I went down the path of the Black Knights. I'm more of a close combatant and a 'take down as many at once' kind of person, not like my sister, who's more of an 'honor duelist/one-on-one' fighter."

"And you haven't finished school?"

"I've started on my college classes. I study and take tests in between missions and on break."

"I see. Well, at least you have more personal time when compared to me."

"Eh, maybe. But in the end, we both are tied to our work, and rarely have time for ourselves."

"Too true."

* * *

After dinner, Gin dropped Selene off at the same location where he picked her up; at Selene's insistence. "That was an enjoyable dinner. Thank you," stated Selene before exiting Gin's car.

"I'm glad. Well, have a good night!" came the response.

"You too!" Selene waved as Gin drove off. After a moment longer, she brought down her arm. She sighed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "You can come out from wherever you're hiding."

"I'm sitting up in the tree. And I don't feel like stepping into the brightness of the park lamps," replied a masculine voice.

"…What's your reason for meeting me here? We could've just met at the normal location."

"I was told of your date, so I decided to just track you. It seems that it was rather enjoyable."

"It was. We traded life stories as well as ate a well-cooked meal."

"And unfortunately for him, the life story you told him isn't true."

"Most of it isn't, but there's some truth in what I've told him." Selene sighed, her back still turned to the tree where the masculine voice was coming from.

"Understandable." A moment of silence. "Remember, Selene. Until the time is right, we have to place Duty to the world over our own personal desires."

Selene hung her head and sighed again. "I know… I know. It's hard, but we have no choice." Selene's expression turned to a near-emotionless state. As she looked up and opened her eyes, they no longer had the mysterious warmth to them; only an icy demeanor. "I reaffirm my pledge to ensure the path of this world is the correct one, even if it requires my death, of which I shall gladly surrender."

"We are the Shadows of humanity. We are the living evil. We are the ones feared and reviled by all. We are the demons that perform the foulest of deeds. We are the takers of life, freedom, and independence. We carry out merciless justice. We are the judge, jury, and executioners of the world." As the masculine voice began to chant, five other voices around Japan joined in. Selene picked up the mantra and repeated it along with them as well. "When our time comes, we will gladly accept the ultimate punishment given to those condemned to remain evil."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Characters:

**Name:** Selene Latona

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** Nearly identical to Tear Grants from Tales of the Abyss, but with black and red hair (the upper half of her hair is red; and the rest is black and set in a long ponytail) and gold eyes. She wears slim, data glasses that enhance her appearance; which could be classified as the "sexy librarian" or "sexy scientist".

**Bio:** Selene is the youngest person to ever earn the jobs as Head of R&D and Assistant Director of Marketing at Leonora Enterprises. She wears form-fitting and somewhat revealing cloths under a white lab coat; usually a long, black dress with two slits going down the sides of the legs, as wells as having four curved-edge diamond cuts revealing her waist, her toned abdomen, and back. Her civilian attire resembles that of Shion Uzuki's from Xenosaga Episode III, but with black jeans (they still have the side 'slits', but they go halfway down her thighs), a black version of the jacket (and the sleeves are nearly formfitting instead of loose like Shion's were), and the black 'teddy' (for a lack of a better term; and that's what I'm assuming the black swimsuit-like attire that Shion wears over the black corset but under the shorts and jacket is) is mainly a neon green color with thick, black bordering. Why she wears revealing attire is unknown, but so far, no one has complained.

**Name:** Crystal Latona

**Age:** 15

**Characteristics:** Moderately long (halfway down the back) black hair, gold-eyed, and observant.

**Bio:** Younger sister to Selene. She lives in a small mansion a short distance away from Ashford. She may come off as bored all the time, but in reality, she's just silently observing what goes on, just in case. Her clothing choices are all similar to that of what girls her age would wear. In all honestly, she doesn't care; as long as it doesn't attract undue attention.

**Name:** Gin Kouzuki Weinburg

**Age:** 18

**Call Sign:** Bloody Claws (due to his fighting style mainly using the claw portion of the microwave emitters more than any other)

**Characteristics:** Short, spiky red hair, blue-eyed, aggressive at times, gentlemanly at others, quite open and honest.

**Bio:** He's the eldest son of Kallen and Gino, and has followed in their footsteps as a Knightmare pilot. While his sister, Seren became a Knight of Britannia, Gin preferred the fighting style and weaponry of the Black Knights. He pilots a Guren Toyotama just like his mother's, but with additional maneuvering thrusters in lieu of built-in missile launchers and guns. His only long range weapons are the Microwave Emitters installed in the arms; though he still prefers high-speed close-combat. His civilian attire usually consists of a red polo, standard denim jeans, black leather fighting gloves (with metal 'knuckle' caps sandwiched between the leather; in case he has to fight hand-to-hand), and sometimes a jacket; either a black leather jacket (with some areas reinforced with metal), a denim jacket (most of the time), or a red jacket with a flame design all around the lower half of it.

* * *

**General Note to All Readers of my Stories:** Progress on all stories has slowed to a minimum due to more important and pressing matters. They will still be updated whenever time permits. So until then, please continue to bear with me. Also, if you find this story (or any of the others that have been uploaded) interesting enough to watch, a review would be nice (as long as it has some substance to them). Until the next update...


	5. The Beginnings of Unrest

**Code Geass: Continued Story**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

Disclaimer: As with my Gundam SEED fics; I do not own Code Geass.

--

Two knocks resounded on a door, soon followed by a young girl's voice. "Selene, it's time to get up. Breakfast is nearly ready."

Lying on the bed, with her wealth of black hair strewn about her, was the barely covered form of Selene. Slowly, she opened her eyes, orienting herself and her memories.

"Selene? Are you awake?" questioned the voice.

Selene leaned up and forward, the blanket falling away, revealing her bare chest. "Yes, I'm awake, Crystal. I'll be down in a moment."

"Ok then. I'll be downstairs."

Selene took a moment to stare out into the early morning. Glancing at her clock, it was only 6:47 in the morning. Without a word, she got out of bed to watch the sunrise. She didn't care that she was fully naked; to her, it felt like she was being reborn whenever she watched the sunrise this way.

"If only the peace remained like this…"

By 7:22, the sun had already passed the horizon and began its slow climb into the sky. Selene then donned a cashmere-lined silk robe, tied it, and brushed smooth her silky hair. The scent of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast soon wafted past her nostrils. Smiling, she headed down to the breakfast table.

"Smells delicious, Crystal."

Crystal glanced at her sister, then shook her head. "Aren't you afraid that someone may see you like that?" she questioned while handing a hot mug of French vanilla espresso to Selene.

"Not really. After dressing in revealing attire for so long, I've gotten used to it," replied Selene as she accepted the mug before sitting down.

Crystal just sighed. "I'm glad that I'm not in your shoes. I personally don't think I could've handled the price as well as you." She then began piling what she wanted on her plate.

Selene's eyes momentarily carried a hint of sadness, before disappearing just as quickly. "Out of the seven of us, my price is the highest to pay just for the moderately effective ability I wield. My voice and my body are weapons." She too, began collecting what she wanted to eat.

"Don't forget; mine is equally as bad. My own abilities are limited." A pause. "But then again, I don't envy Lydia's fate."

"I have to agree there. It's tough, being chosen to pass on our legacy."

--

"The Queen will meet with a Chinese ambassador at the Akihabara Conference Center. Do not forget the mission. We are to raid the Center, and hold her for ransom. Kill anyone else that attempts to interfere."

"What about those mystery vigilantes?"

"We'll flush 'em out by threatening to kill the beloved Queen. If they don't voluntarily show themselves, we'll add an incentive to force them out. By then, the public would also be demanding their surrender."

"What'll we do once we have them?"

"We'll kill 'em, right in front of the cameras. That's why we can't screw this up. Get ready."

"Understood."

--

Meanwhile, in preparation for the continued negotiation and renewal of the peace treaty with China, Britannian and Black Knight members were patrolling and cordoning off areas around the Conference Center where the meeting would be held. Unfortunately, some of the members within both groups held different beliefs, and were planting bombs and traps for the upcoming event.

--

"I want three Knightmares covering each side of the building, and no less than 4 rapid response teams available at any moment. Also, have an early warning dirigible circle around the area while scanning the skies. Keep two float-capable Knightmares onboard its deployment hangar for extra precaution. We can't afford carelessness," stated Ohgi as he directed his officers.

"Today's a busy day, eh dear?" questioned a new voice.

Ohgi turned. "Villetta! What are you doing here? I thought that you were just working in the office today?"

Villetta smiled. "I am; but I just came by to say hello to my workaholic husband!" she replied before giving him a peck on the lips. "So, how are things?"

Ohgi shook his head. "Tough. To be honest, I'm worried that Queen Nunnally will be in danger despite what we do."

"That's not good to hear…" Villetta then glanced over the work. "Do you suspect that the mysterious vigilantes will show up?"

"Maybe… but I have a feeling that they won't show up as enemies."

--

As the event neared, several more Black Knight and Britannian Guards were deployed to begin clearing out the intended route that the Queen's car was to take.

Kallen and Gino were acting as checkpoint guards, scanning vehicles and personnel that passed.

"The Queen is due to arrive soon. We'd better start closing up the traffic," radioed Kallen.

"All righty!" Gino then let two more cars cross before signaling a full stop on traffic.

"Gin, how are things on your end?"

Gin was performing a similar task at a different intersection. "The backup route is clear. Seren's patrolling the skies along the route with Vaughn, and there are no problems along it nor here."

"Very well. Just be ready."

"Understood."

--

Not long after, the Royal Limousine and its two Knightmare escorts came streaking through the cleared routes and headed straight for the Conference Center.

Upon its arrival, two more Knightmares crowded in along with the escort Knightmares, making it hard for any would-be sniper to fire on the Queen as she was quickly but orderly ushered inside.

Moments later, the Chinese Helicopter carrying their ambassador came flying in, escorted by two Chinese Knightmares (based off the Shen-Hu), and landed on the building's helipad. As with Nunnally, the Chinese ambassador was quickly but orderly ushered inside.

"Both the Queen and the ambassador have entered the building. No incident."

"Good. Be on the lookout; we can't afford to lose either of them, especially at this renewal of the peace treaty," stated Ohgi.

"Understood."

--

Back in a security trailer, Zero carefully watched as the formalities begun. The only reason he wasn't inside with the Queen, nor in a Knightmare was because he'd be scrutinized by many, and someone may just put out the fact that his fighting style, or mech piloting, was too similar with the deceased Suzaku Kururugi. It was a highly possible setback that Zero didn't like.

He just hoped that if anything did go wrong, someone else would be able to help protect both officials.

--

_As they say: 'Anything that can go wrong… Will go wrong.'_

Things began to fall apart about halfway through the negotiations. "Begin Operation Revelation!"

On cue, several Black Knight and Britannian soldiers inside and outside turned and shot their fellow countrymen that didn't believe in the same ideals as they did. Even half of the Knightmares outside turned and shot the Knightmares closest to them.

"What's going on!?" demanded Ohgi. "Why are you shooting!?"

"We hold different ideals, and we demand to be heard!" replied a Knightmare pilot as he attempted to shoot Ohgi, who was pretty much unarmed.

"Shit!" Ohgi managed to evade and take cover behind his Knightmare that he parked nearby. Unfortunately, the cockpit to his Knightmare was facing the now-enemy Knightmare, and he couldn't get in without being shot at.

Back at the security trailer, Zero immediately forced everyone out. "Get out! They're going to shoot!" Luckily for him and those within, they had managed to escape just as one of the Knightmares turned and shot up the trailer.

Back along the blockaded routes, Gin, Seren, Vaughn, Kallen, and Gino (and the others that were with them) were stunned. "Our own soldiers turning against us!? But why!?"

Within 10 minutes, the area immediately around the Conference Center was under terrorist control.

Even the Chinese Knightmares as well as the early warning blimp (and the two Knightmares it launched) couldn't get close enough to safely engage the renegade Knightmares. Using that to their advantage, the terrorists then gunned down the blimp and damaged one of the retreating Knightmares.

--

Back inside, Nunnally and the Chinese ambassador were surrounded by renegade soldiers. "What is the meaning of this!?" demanded Nunnally.

"Simple, your highness," stated a voice dripping with sarcasm. "You and your pacifistic ideals are a thorn in our side. You have control over most of the Britannian militaries as well as the Black Knights, yet, all you do is make them work menial, degrading tasks, such as hunting down their only other livelihood."

"What do you mean?"

"The slaughtering of our fellow men who still follow the ideals of the Late Emperor Charles! The ones you label as bandits!" roared a man as he stepped out.

"You and the men I label as bandits are the ones that cause trouble! Raping, plundering, and attacking innocents!" countered Nunnally.

"We do so as that was the will of His Majesty Charles! He had the right ideas! You and your peaceful regime can just die!" The man then aimed a gun at Nunnally.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. But as long as people like Zero exist, you and your ideals of military domination will fail."

"Grrr… I hate that man, Zero. He was the one that started all this!" The man then brought down his gun, and turned toward the captured camera crews. "I want Zero! I want him and his subordinates down in front of me!"

"They will never submit to you," declared Nunnally.

"Oh, they will. Because if they don't, I'll just blow up random buildings sky high! They have 15 minutes to respond, before the first building goes up in flames!"

"You're a coward! Using innocents to get your way!"

"You're mistaken. I am a Charles Loyalist, and I, Marcus Bradley, will follow his ideals!"

--

As the terrorists broadcasted their threat over the major airwaves, six individuals around the city took pause.

"So, they've managed to take the step before us," stated Selene. She then pulled back some of her hair, revealing a wireless communicator around her ear. "What's the plan?"

"We will begin our intervention. Rook 2 is already inside; ready to take control over the security room. Queen and Knight 2 are making their way towards the building, and will follow you in. Rook 1 and Knight 1 are on their way as well, and they'll make their way towards Queen Nunnally. I will go and begin our counter broadcast."

"What about the buildings that they said they would bomb?"

"Don't worry; I've already discovered which buildings those are, and have already had Queen, myself, and Knight 1 take care of it. People are already evacuating them and the immediate buildings in an orderly manner as we speak."

"Now what about their demands?"

"Easy. They want Zero? We'll give him Zero."

Selene merely smiled as she walked into the nearest building, and changed her attire in the restroom. Paying one of the building's employees to hide her bag until she came back for it, she then walked out and headed for the Conference Center.

--

"Zero! You know that you can't give yourself up!" stated Kallen over the radio.

"Damn it, I know! Even if I could pretend, I wouldn't be able to save Nunnally and the Chinese ambassador at the same time!"

"Zero… Do you wish for us to surrender in your stead?" questioned Gino.

"Don't be an idiot, Gino. You know as well as I that none of us would survive if we attempted to rescue them by faking surrender!"

"Do we still have any surviving team members inside the building?"

"Very few, and they're currently hiding from the traitors. Even if they could regroup, they'd be sitting ducks while attempting to save the Queen and the ambassador!" sighed Zero.

"Damn it, why now of all times?"

--

Back in Europe, Lady Cornelia, her husband Guilford, and their four children stood up from the dining table in shock.

"Not again… I can't afford to lose my last sibling... Not again…" cried Cornelia. Losing Euphemia was bad enough, having mindless siblings working as maids or alongside Zero wasn't much better (though she admittedly didn't like any of them), but possibly losing the only daughter of her idol, Marianne the Flash's daughter Nunnally (which she loved almost as much as she did Euphie), was the last straw. She had failed to protect her younger sister Euphemia in the past, and now, she would likely fail again.

Guilford (and their children) came to comfort Cornelia as best as they could. All of them knew the stories; especially the children, and they knew that their mother feared loss of a close one the most.

"I should've never left her alone! I should be there to protect her! I can't fail Marianne… I can't fail Euphemia… I need to protect Nunnally…!"

"Shh… We can't doing anything at this moment. We can only hope that a miracle will happen. Believe in Zero," stated Guilford. Despite the irony of the situation (as well as his choice of words), that was all they had. Only Zero could turn himself in.

--

In another part of Japan, Tohdoh Kyoshiro and his wife, Chiba, were angered by this sudden attempt to destroy peace.

"Dear, please… don't…" begged Chiba.

"I won't this time… But if war does break out, I will have no choice but to go into battle once more. I cannot stand by while others fight for peace. I will fight to ensure that the world you and our children live in will be safe."

--

As for King Dionysus, he was attempting to negotiate with the terrorists, but to no avail. "Damn it, even me, the King of Britannia, is attempting to negotiate with you, and you don't even want to negotiate! What the hell do you want!?"

"We simply want you and your wife to recognize us and our movement, and help us to realize it. Once that's over, both of you will step down and give us dominion."

"And you are all idealistic assholes that are attempting to tarnish our name and the peoples' right to peace!" countered Dion. "If so much as a hair on my wife or the ambassador is harmed, I swear I will make an example of you!"

"You can try, King Dionysus, but you will fail," sneered Marcus.

--

"Well, it seems that fifteen minutes have passed, and yet Zero refuses to appear. Say goodbye to a building!" Marcus then pressed a button on a remote.

A random building in Akihabara then exploded, toppling down upon and collapsing another building near it.

"You think I was just bluffing? Well, there's your proof. Give me Zero and his fellow leaders, or this time, I'll simply blow two buildings to kingdom come. This time, ten minutes…"

--

Gin, who was nearest to the collapsing building, sped in that direction as fast as he could, with Seren and Vaughn hot on his heels.

Upon arrival, all three of them began searching for survivors. "What the hell…? There has to be some survivors… Please!"

"I think I found one!" replied Seren, just before jumping out of her Knightmare.

Vaughn and Gin followed her to a young girl that was standing at a corner. She was covered in dust from the collapse, but was seemingly fine.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" questioned Seren.

"Yes… I got lost from mommy. We were inside that building that went boom."

"How did you escape unharmed?" questioned Selene.

"Somebody hit the red button on the wall, and suddenly a loud noise caused everyone to begin heading for the exits." The little girl paused. "Since mommy isn't here, can you buy me ice cream?"

Gin, Seren, and Vaughn were stunned. "Someone predicted the building's possible collapse…? How…?" muttered Vaughn.

"Whoever and however they did it, we should just be thankful. It could've been worse," replied Gin.

"I'll go and take the girl to another portion of the shopping district and get her some ice cream. You two go ahead and file a missing parent report over the scrolling news banners. After, we'll set up a safe zone where those that get separated can meet," ordered Seren.

"Right away!"

--

As the timer reached zero, Marcus then detonated two more buildings. Kallen and Gino took several others to go check it out, and much to their surprise, met with the same thing their son and daughter had. But this time, they found a large mass of people walking towards the safe zone that had just been set up.

"Protect them! And find out if any of them knew just what happened!" commanded Kallen.

--

"Damn it! You people are pissing me off!" Marcus then raised his gun towards Nunnally. "If Zero doesn't show in five minutes, I'm blasting the head off your pretty little Queen! GIVE ME ZERO!!!"

Out of fear of losing their beloved Queen, many people began chanting. "Give Zero up."

--

Zero, who was hiding along with some Black Knights in a building a short distance away from the Conference Center, sighed.

Several of the younger members were quietly looking at him, expecting him to decide.

"I guess I'll go. If I don't return, then Kallen will take my place." As Zero began to get up and head out, multiple gasps where heard. Turning to face an active television screen, Zero too, was taken by surprise.

--

On all the screens, broadcasting parallel with the terrorists' broadcast, was a young man wearing a facial visor similar to what the Glaston Knights wore (black visors with a narrow red port to see though).

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. And I, am the real Zero."

Kallen and Zero were stunned. Visually (minus the eyes and hair), the young man looked like Lelouch, right down to the hairstyle (except that the back hair was longer than Lelouch's ever were), smile, and body mannerisms, but they all knew that it wasn't him. "Impossible. It can't be…"

Nunnally, looked up at the television in surprise. It looked almost like her brother, but she clearly knew that it wasn't.

Dionysus, Cornelia, Guilford, and many others as well were surprised. This didn't seem to be the Zero they knew.

Marcus was furious. "If you're the real Zero, come down and face me like a man!"

"If hiding behind the skirts of a noble and building destruction is considered manly, then I'd much rather face you as is, thank you very much." The man's infuriating smile and jab did nothing to calm Marcus.

"Come down here, or I kill your Queen!"

The man on the screen feigned boredom. "Fine, fine, I'll come over to play chess your way. Just give me about an hour…" the camera zoomed out. "Because I'm enroute from the Philippines." The man was clearly onboard an aircraft; the humming of the engines could be heard, and the ocean and sky could be seen clearly through the viewports. "You know, if you really wanted to see me, you would've at least checked for when I was in the immediate area; not in another country for negotiation."

For the first time, Marcus sputtered. "I-we- Damn you! While you're on your way, tell your loyal commanders to surrender themselves in the meantime!"

"Very well."

--

"…I'm lost…" stated Gino.

"Wait, how is this fake going to get us to turn ourselves in!?" questioned Kallen.

Zero shook his head. "I don't know. I just know that I'm not the one in a plane coming in from the Philippines." He then turned to one of the Black Knights that were with him. "Do you know if I had anything scheduled with the Philippines?"

The woman just shook her head no.

--

Meanwhile, when the discussion had begun with the new Zero, a young man within the Conference Center placed his hands on the security consoles, and activated his Geass.

Soon, the only thing displaying on the screen was the red sigil of Geass.

"Rook 2 to all units; I have control over the security system." He looked around him, the dead bodies of the traitors strewn about him.

"Copy that, Rook 2."

In another area, two more individuals were accompanied by some of the traitors. "This is Queen and Knight 2, we have entered the building, and have obtained us some support!" playfully stated a young girl's voice. Underneath the helmets of the guards, their eyes glowed with the hue of one under Geass.

"Copy that, Queen and Knight 2."

"This is Knight 1 and Rook 1, we are directly above Queen Nunnally and the ambassador," radioed a female voice. "What are your orders, Bishop 2?"

"Await the signal. Then we'll storm in."

"Copy that, Bishop 2."

--

"Damn it, you're just pissing me off, Zero. You've wasted more than enough time. Say goodbye to your Queen!"

"You forget one critical thing, Mr. Marcus."

"And what is that…?"

"Checkmate." At that, several guards blazed in, mindlessly firing at Marcus and those guards that were with him.

"Kill the ambassador and the Queen!" roared Marcus, as he himself attempted to shoot the Queen. One of the guards managed to get in a good angle to fire, and pulled the trigger.

--

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Kallen, Gino, their children, Zero, Ohgi, and Villetta.

Cornelia then turned away, crying into Guilford's chest.

Dionysus stood up in shook, wishing that he could've been there to take the shots.

--

The bullets then impacted… but not their intended target. To the surprise and relief of (most) everyone watching, a black dressed individual had taken the shots. As they turned around, another gasp of surprise echoed across the viewers. It was none other than Zero.

The bullets fell to the floor, harmless. "You lost, Marcus. You wanted me here, now here I am."

"What!?" Marcus turned to face the television. The man who claimed to be Zero was there, just fingering a chess piece while still smiling. "That was just a set up!? Die!!!" He then emptied his gun at the Zero before him… Only to find to his horror that all the bullets fell harmlessly to the floor. "Damn it, don't just stand there, shoot Zero!"

Those that weren't under possession then emptied their cartridges into Zero, causing him to shudder from multiple impacts. After the last bullet, Zero fell to his knees.

"Ha! Even your armor can't survive that!"

But instead, Zero began laughing. Getting back up, he pulled out his gun, and before Marcus could blink, all his remaining loyalists were dead. Neither he nor the viewers saw Zero shoot. "When you attempt acts of evil, you have to remember, one should not kill unless they are ready to be killed themselves. So, are you ready to be killed?" he questioned, stepping closer towards Marcus.

Marcus grabbed a rifle of a fallen guard. "Die damn it! Die!!!" he roared, unloading the weapon directly at the helmet… only to have the bullets once again have not effect.

Zero then dropped his gun, grabbed the rifle, and right then and there, shattered it. "You can't kill an idea. You can suppress it, you can force one to leave it, but you can't kill it. It'll always be there, ready for someone to take a hold of it and use it."

"You're not an idea! You're just a freak wearing a mask!"

Zero reached out and held Marcus by the neck. "Remember, ideas can be so powerful, that they become real. In fact, they can become so real, that they can even kill." With just one hand, Zero squeezed, instantly snapping the neck of the terrorist leader. Tossing aside the dead form of Marcus, Zero then stated, "I have killed the terrorist leader Marcus Bradley. Let this be a lesson to those that oppose the progression of Peace."

--

All across the world, people cheered, happy that their masked hero saved their Queen.

Dionysus made it a personal goal to see to Zero gaining a promotion.

Gino, his children, Ohgi, Villetta, and several others that knew Zero were speechless; something was clearly off. Neither that Zero nor the one that had been on the screens were the real Zero.

As for Suzaku and Kallen, they too, were at a loss. Both of them knew that no one had armor that powerful. Both of them knew that Suzaku would've died if he attempted what was broadcasted live. The Black Knights that had been with Zero inside the building the whole time too, were at a loss.

--

The moment the cameras were shut off, the Zero that protected Nunnally and the ambassador came and helped both of them up.

"…You're not Zero… Who are you really?" questioned Nunnally. "You seem young."

Zero bowed. "I am what I am, your Highness. Now if you will excuse me, I shall take my leave." And with that, he flipped his cape in a dramatic gesture. Blinking once, Nunnally was surprised to see that she and the ambassador were alone.

--

"Good job, Rook 1," stated a visored female as she and five others quickly bounded down a back alley and into a small, out-of-the-way café.

"Please stop with the codenames; we finished the mission."

"Very well," laughed the girl, as she pulled off her visor. It was none other than Selene.

"What would you six like to drink?" questioned a waitress.

"Strong, black coffee in a red cup please," replied Selene.

The waitress' look turned serious. "Understood." She signaled to the bartender, who then flipped a switch, causing the café blinds to close and the 'open' sign to shut off. Then several metal dividers ensured that no one could see inside the café.

The waitress then left them for a moment.

"How did brother pull off the broadcast as if he's in a plane?"

"Because I have such props set up in the basement of this café," replied a new voice.

"Seiran!" happily cried Lydia, as she ran up to hug her eldest brother.

"Good to see that you all successfully completed the mission," he replied while hugging his youngest sibling.

"Indeed," agreed another sibling.

"I contacted Leonora to send over some construction Knightmares to help clean up the mess," added Selene.

"I was about to do that if you hadn't," stated Seiran.

"Well, let's get a quick drink, and head back."

--

To Be Continued…

* * *

Characters:

**Name:** Seren Weinburg-Kaname (already married to Vaughn Nu Kaname)

**Age:** 17

**Call Sign:** Knight of Eleven

**Characteristics:** Short, blond hair (style similar to Kallen's while she faked a weak student), happy-go-lucky personality, similar to her father's persona, blue-eyed, and seemingly acts the part of a dumb-blonde (though if one were to look at her grades, they'd realize that it was a front).

**Bio:** Seren is the eldest daughter of Kallen and Gino, and an accomplished warrior. She is also the Knight of Eleven, and meant in a good way (Japan has become Japan again, but some Britannian areas still refer to it as Area 11, but no longer with contempt, but with respect). Her fighting style and beliefs are more in line with Britannia than they were with Japan, which had prompted her to train hard under the Britannian Discipline (both militarily and scholarly). Though she doesn't act it, she's actually rather intelligent, a trait taken from her mother. She was even given invitations to attend some of Britannian's most prestigious universities. They only reason she hasn't accepted was because she doesn't want to leave her husband behind. She is also not to be underestimated in person; though she comes off as klutzy and clueless, it's just a façade.

--

**Name:** Vaughn Nu Kaname

**Age:** 19

**Characteristics:** Short, silver-black hair, grey-eyed, calm and collected, easy-going, athletic, and a good leader.

**Bio:** Vaughn is the eldest child born to Villetta and Ohgi. He and Seren are already married; a result of being very close playmates at a young age. While Seren is the brains, he is the brawn (though he too, is more intelligent than your average person). His grades are above average, but his athletic skill and general strength is considerably high. His beliefs and fighting style are a blend of Britannian and Japanese ideals; which result in some occasional but minor disputes over ideas among comrades and fellow students. His fighting style is mostly Britannian (with some Black Knight close combat styles incorporated), while his beliefs lean more towards Japanese philosophy (just enough to provide friendly debate with his wife while understanding her side as well). He reluctantly wants Seren to go and take the chance for advanced higher learning, but she will not go unless he manages to get accepted in one as well.

--

**Name:** Seiran

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** Moderately long, black hair (with a small section of green bangs off to the left), usually kept in a ponytail, gold-eyed, and hides his emotions well.

**Bio:** Seiran is the Selene's near-identical twin, and the mastermind behind the rescue of Nunnally.

--

**Name:** Lydia

**Age:** 14

**Characteristics:** She has green hair in a hairstyle somewhat similar to Kallen's 'flared out' style, but not as angled out, and she has purple eyes. She can either be quite reserved, or quite vocal, depending on what moods she's in.

**Bio:** Lydia is the youngest sister to Seiran, Selene, and Crystal. She goes to school in a different part of Japan, but the school is on par with Ashford.

* * *

I just seemed to have gotten lucky with this; I didn't expect to finish it so soon. But, here it is. I'll see if I can post a Christmas interlude (and chapters of other stories) before I disappear the 13th.

And please leave a decent review. That's one form of a good motivator, and also, it's good to hear the thoughts of the readers.


	6. Christmas Interlude

**Code Geass: Continued Story**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer:** As with my Gundam SEED fics; I do not own Code Geass. And the songs inserted are: Beautiful (Christmas Version) - featuring Wayne Brady and Jim Brickman,

**Note:** These are a series of drabbles with some relation to the main storyline. I'd say that as far as continuity-wise, these are farther ahead of the current story's progress.

* * *

The one holiday that almost always brings peace to all… regardless of belief or race, is Christmas time. Some refer to it as the 'Happy Holidays', others refer to it simply as 'Christmas.' Regardless, it is still a time meant to be shared with loved ones. And on this special night, as well as the following day, is exactly what our beloved Code Geass Characters do.

--

_**Do You Remember…?**_

As with all parents, they remember a time when they were young; a time when the celebrated Christmas alongside whomever they could, whether it was friends and/or family. And today, Kallen wasn't much different. She was just quietly strolling through the city, memories of times that will never come back.

Her feet eventually led her to the closed gates of Ashford Academy. Looking through the gate, memories of a younger time flooded back to her. The first time she met Lelouch and the rest of the student Council, the first time she got careless and gave Lelouch a free show, the time when she participated at the many ridiculous events concocted by Milly, the big misunderstanding when Shirley walked in on Milly while she was molesting Kallen… And later on, the last time she would ever attempt to sway Lelouch as he met with the U.N. Leaders… Shaking her head, she let her legs take her towards her memory's next destination.

Eventually, she unconsciously made her way towards the Shinjuku Ghetto, which by now has been in reconstruction. It wasn't the same Ghetto where she lost her brother while gaining an ally more powerful than she ever expected. Small shops and some buildings were proudly standing where many ruins once stood and where Japanese had been massacred and mistreated. Memories of the initial battles fought by people who would eventually become member of the Black Knights ran through her head as well. She remembered almost every man and woman that she had worked alongside who had perished. But the one that she couldn't ever let go was Zero.

While thinking deeply, she eventually arrived at the edge of the harbor where several events had occurred. The raid on the warehouse filled with Refrain users, the horror of seeing her mother there, her catching Lelouch planning to shoot himself with Refrain until she stopped him; causing him to try taking advantage of her, the ship hangar that was used to hide their old ship and sub… Thinking back on it time and again, she had realized that it was the first time that she had (partially) failed Lelouch, and to a larger extent, Zero. Sure, he deserved the slapping, but he also needed someone to talk to, to share his burden with. But she had instead simply run off, giving him only the choice to continue as Zero or leave.

The last place she visited was the graveyard where 'Suzaku Kururugi' was buried. She never learned to truly forgive him for taking Lelouch's place, as well as becoming the only one to survive between him and Lelouch. But nonetheless, she paid her respects, more to those that had fallen and were buried there as well.

By now, Kallen had cried at each site she had visited. All those memories; never again to be renewed. Sitting on a marble bench in the cemetery, she wished that for one moment, she could go back and change history as best as she could. So many maybes, so many what ifs, but in the end, there was only the ability to move on with time. But regardless, time would never heal the wound in her heart… The wound that still, after all this time, silently cried tears of blood for the one man that had truly changed her life.

--

Eventually, she got up and headed for home. While on crossing over a small river bridge, she ran into someone that she didn't expect. "Gino…! What…? What are you doing here?"

Gino turned and gave her a soft and warm smile. "I came outside to think. I guess you did the same thing as well, eh?"

Kallen nodded. She took her place by her husband's side, and quietly watched the fireflies playing across the surface of the cold river.

After a time, Gino spoke up. "You know, I honestly never had a memorable Christmas with my family. It was always a strict upbringing, and never any break. Not even for Christmas. That's why I joined the military. And despite many accusing me of making Knight of Three just because of my nobility, I really reached it using all that I had been taught. I wanted to prove that I could still be one of the best while taking it easy." Gino then snorted. "But my family wasn't proud enough. It was always 'you could've been Knight of One if you were only serious!'"

Gino then shook his head. "That's why I'm glad that both of us raised our children better than either of us were. I'm glad that I'm able to let them experience what I've never experienced growing up."

Gino then turned to his wife, and gently turned her to face him. "That's why, I'm glad I met you. You gave me both children I could love, and a wife I could love and cherish until I die."

Kallen began to cry again, and instinctively hug him. "I never knew…" she sobbed.

Gino himself was on the verge of crying. "I know. I never told you. I didn't want to burden you when you were still sensitive from loss." He felt Kallen momentarily tense, to which, he just rubbed her back. "It's okay. I understand that it's nearly impossible to forget your first love. I never married you to take his place, nor would I want to. I married you because I loved you, and you loved me for me. It's okay to keep a special place in your heart for him. All I ask is that you continue to love me and the children as you have been."

Kallen couldn't hold it any longer, and openly cried on her husband's chest. "I… too… am glad… that you… were there… for me… I… wouldn't… ever try… to compare… you with… him…"

Gino softly cried as well. Not of sadness, but of happiness. It had been a long time since he had a heart-to-heart with his wife, and he was in need of one. "I love you Kallen."

Kallen managed to calm her crying, and shared a passionate kiss with Gino. "I love you too, Gino. Please don't leave me…"

"I promise never to."

--

For a long while, the two didn't move from the spot. After both of them had sufficiently recovered, Gino then spoke. "Do you remember…? This is also the place I had proposed to you."

Kallen's eyes lit up in recognition. "Yes… I do remember … But the view has changed so much… I didn't initially recognize it."

Gino dried the last of her tears, and together, both of them just enjoyed relaxing in each other's arms. And as a sign of a peaceful resolution, snow began to fall around them, each one bringing promises of a new era.

"Merry Early Christmas, Kallen."

"Merry Early Christmas, Gino."

* * *

_**Café of Memories: Side 1**_

For those that had gone to Ashford Academy 18-20 years ago, there was a special café where a few of them had always gone to for a variety of reasons; whether it be just for some peace and solitude, to meet and study with friends, or just to hang out during breaks. It still stands even now, once again beckoning those few visitors to stop by… at least, one last time.

"Wow… Things have really changed in 18 years…" stated a young man with blue hair (styled in an old-noble sort of way) and wearing a business suit as he sipped his coffee while looking out into the snowing evening.

"It indeed has, Rivalz… Even we've changed. Who would've thought that the two of us would ever marry?" stated a female with modestly long, forest-green hair and wearing the attire of a businesswoman mixed with that of a scientist as she took a sip of tea.

"Eh, who would've thought that the easygoing Rivalz would eventually marry the intelligent Nina and have six children together?" smiled Rivalz, before taking a glance at some business exchanges happening on his laptop screen.

"Indeed, who would've?" admitted Nina. "If I recall correctly, you had a crush on Milly for a long while." Nina now rarely wore her glasses; she had had corrective eye surgery, which managed to get her to near perfect vison. She now wore data-glasses (like Shion from Xenosaga III) whenever she was working. But otherwise, she could see normally without.

Rivalz scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Yeah… I did… But I finally gave that up when she graduated, and when I saw you again after you disappeared with those two scientists."

Nina gave a small laugh. Her husband has told her the same story, and she still couldn't fully believe that Rivalz would eventually have eyes for her. "I wasn't much prettier than I was when I left, but yet somehow, you still fell in love with me. It was admittedly a shock."

"You seemed lost and alone, despite your intelligence, and you were being hunted for the creation of FLEIA. I originally just wanted to help protect you… but as you remember… it eventually became more than that."

Nina closed her eyes while smiling. "Yes… Once Lelouch was killed, and all the prisoners released, you were the first one to openly welcome me back. I was disowned by my family for being the creator of FLEIA. You gave me a place to stay, where I'd eventually be able to stand up again." Nina shook her head as she looked up. "And that led to me falling in love with you."

Rivalz gently clasped one of her hands. "I hope you never regretted marrying me."

Nina gave a mock-serious look, and playfully slapped her husband. "Idiot. I never did. I never will. Your strength of friendship and your kindness helped me to continue living despite what I had suffered in such a short amount of time. I wanted to die, remember?"

"Yes, and I barely managed to stop your three suicide attempts. You were admittedly an emotional wreck."

"Yes. But every time, you simply held me. Promising me that things would eventually be better." Nina smiled up as Rivalz, some tears in her eyes. "And they did."

"Aww, come on, please don't cry…" Rivalz said as he attempted to brush the tears from his wife's eyes.

Nina just choked back a sob as she wiped away the remaining tears. "I can't help it… It's still a personal miracle that I managed to survive this long."

"Well, you're now working with the couple who still treat you as a friend and coworker."

"You mean Lloyd and Cecile, right?"

"Yeah, those two."

"Yes, they don't care what I've done; they were there, they knew the truth."

"And so do I. Let it rest for now. We came here to meet someone right?"

Nina glanced at her watch. "Milly is late. I wonder why?"

And of course, at that very moment, Milly made her grand entrance. "Sorry I'm late! I was busy filing important things for Ashford!" she stated, panting just a bit, but with that optimistic smile still planted on her face. Taking a seat near the couple, she then signaled for a drink. "Espresso please!"

"Coming right up!" replied the bartender.

"So, how have you two been? The last that I heard was that you two married, and had six lovely children!"

"Yes, that's true. Rivalz is now a businessman, and works for the same company that Lloyd, Cecile, and I work for," replied Nina.

"The Britannian Military Engineering Corps, right?"

"Yes." Nina paused as the bartender gave Milly her espresso. "So, how have you, your husband, and your children been?"

"David is still the adorable teddy bear…"

Nina interrupted. "…Teddy bear…? The wedding picture you sent to us shows more of a fairly built man that would tear apart anyone who looked him the wrong way."

"Nonsense! He only looks that way from being a part-time construction worker when he was younger. He's been working as a doctor by the time I met him."

"…I still don't think teddy bear is an appropriate nickname," Rivalz admittedly stated.

"Trust me, he is. Especially when he took care of the children when they were younger. He seemed so harmless."

"Well, we didn't come here to disagree. We came here to reminisce. Really, it seems like ages ago when we last came here," stated Rivalz as he reclined against the counter.

Milly looked out into the snowy wonderland of the evening. "Yes… The last time we were ever here as a group was before Shirley died…"

The three grew solemn as they remembered their ditzy but ever cheerful classmate. To this day, they refused to believe that she died by committing suicide. She was too happy-go-lucky for that.

The group reminisced over many events that happened before, during, and after the events 18 to 19 years ago. Eventually, the clock struck 11.

"Well… It's time for me to go. I wish we could talk again like this sometime," stated Milly as she glanced at her watch.

"We have to go too. But yes, we should try to get together again sometime and chat just a bit more. We're not getting any younger," replied Nina.

"And we have to treasure what memories we have left," added Rivalz.

After they all hugged and pecked each other on the cheeks, both groups exited the café, and when their separate ways…

* * *

_**Café of Memories: Side 2**_

A small group of four sat together at a table, eating light coffee or tea treats along with their respective drinks.

"I'm surprised you decided to remain a Knight of Round, Anya," stated a man with an orange half-mask.

The young woman with pink hair (now more or less left down) looked up. "It was all I knew how to do, other than helping out with orange harvests," she admitted. "After you restored my memories, I was too far gone to learn the mannerisms of a maiden-in-waiting. So I continued what I did best, and that was being a Knight as well as harvesting oranges. You should know that, father."

Jeremiah smiled. He had unofficially adopted Anya after the war, since it seemed that she was rather distant from her actual family. Together with his wife, Sayoko, they helped 'normalize' Anya, teaching her more of the real-world basics. Anya considered herself indebted to them, and helped them raise their children until she married a Britannian officer named Ian Wells (2 years older than Anya), and had children of her own. Both families were rather close, and it wasn't a surprise when possible talks of arranging marriages between the children that were closest to each other began. Unsurprisingly, when some of the children learned of their fates, they agreed as well.

"So, do you have any real plans for this Christmas?" questioned Sayoko.

Ian shook his head, his short, dark-blue hair following. "We don't have any real plans this year."

"Well, then, why don't both of you and your children come over to celebrate together with us?" offered Jeremiah. "Michael and Yumiko are coming back from studying abroad, and I'm pretty sure that Anastasia would be happy to see them both, especially Michael."

Anya smiled. "Sure, why not? Ana missed Michael ever since he went off to study in Europe for this school year." Anastasia and Michael were one of the children arranged to marry each other, despite the fact that they were 3 years apart. But Michael had been Anastasia's 'big brother' for a long time, ever since she learned to run. It became more than what both families had thought when Michael confessed that he "loved her more than a sister."

"Then it's settled. We'll make a feast large enough to sate both our families twice over!"

Anya sweatdropped; she wasn't the only one. "…Don't you think… that's a bit much, father?"

Jeremiah smiled. "I was just kidding. I know how much both your children and mine hate having to eat Christmas leftovers the next day. But seriously, we'll make a bit extra, just in case some of the children are hungrier than the others."

"Changing the topic, I still wonder why you've never bothered to trade in the De-Geasser for a more normal prosthetic eye and face, Mr. Gottwald," stated Ian. "Sorry for prying, but curiosity has finally gotten the better of me."

Jeremiah just laughed and waved off the apology. "I still work as one of the Head Security detail for Nunnally, and on occasion, we run into an individual that was still under Geass. It's up to me to De-Geass them so that we could figure out who Geassed them in the first place. In fact, when I used it, Nunnally was within the effect range, and had some of her leg mobility restored. But due to the lack of using them for so long, they had atrophied and required medical intervention to fully restore her." He then waved that memory off. "But as I was saying, the ones that have been under Geass influence were those that had somehow been in contact with Lelouch or Charles."

"I had my memories restored by Jeremiah as well," added Anya. "It turned out that Queen Marianne's soul had been using me as a vessel to keep herself alive. After she left my body, the memory loss was still affecting me. Jeremiah used his De-Geasser to restore my mind." She then shook her head. "And I already told you that I was the only other witness to the true murder of Queen Marianne. It's… not something I'd like to recall."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't know just how much the De-Geasser was involved," admitted Ian as he hugged his wife.

Anya shook her head. "No, it's okay. I never told you simply because it was in a sensitive part of my past."

"And for that, I'm sorry."

After a quiet moment, it was Sayoko's turn to break it. "Don't be so gloomy. It's Christmas. It's not good to dwell in sorrow during this time."

"You're right, Mother. Thank you."

"Now, if all of you are done eating, let's go out and pick out gifts for our children. Sound like a plan?" questioned Sayoko.

"Sure."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I know I'll be the one to end up paying." Everyone laughed at the comment as they got up, donned their jackets, and left the Café, happy and at peace.

* * *

_**Café of Memories: Side 3**_

This small café was the one place Zero could visit without being harassed by others. His hair had grown longer, which he left alone to further distance any recognition to the 'deceased' Knight of Zero Suzaku, and he wore a standard Black Knights visor and outfit to give the impression that he was just a standard Black Knight soldier, instead of their leader.

For him, this was the café he had spent time alone after being bullied at Ashford. It was here also where he sometimes learned chess with Lelouch's help (he could hold his own against average chess players, but when against Lelouch, it was clearly one-sided).

He didn't enjoy Christmas; his memories of Christmas were mostly depressing. The only times that ever shown brightly on Christmas were when Lelouch and Nunnally invited him over to celebrate, where the both of them gave his gifts he would silently treasure to this day.

The red scarf he wore; a gift from Nunnally. The Christmas-y handkerchief he currently had in his pocket; a gift from Lelouch. A jade Christmas pendant and necklace; a combined gift from the two of them. A gold Christmas pocket watch (with 'From: Lelouch and Nunnally To: Suzaku, a close friend' engraved on the back of the lid) sat in his other pocket.

They had given him other small things, such as gloves, a sweater, and a large, woolen blanket, but he outgrew most of them (the blanket an exception; but that was kept at his current residence), and those, which were still in excellent condition (he rarely used them; wanted to preserve their memory), he had wrapped up and planned to give back to Nunnally's children when they were at the same age he received the gifts (along with a thank you note as well as an additional gift).

The other reason he disliked Christmas was because, seeing so many couples and families around, reminded him that he wouldn't likely ever have a family of his own. It was a natural, human thing to want; a family to love, a family to love him… But Suzaku knew that until someone knew who he was, and loved him for what he was, not caring about his past transgressions, he wouldn't ever feel complete. Until someone came into his life, he was to remain Zero. A faceless, living entity of Japanese justice and peace.

* * *

_**A Priceless Christmas**_

Two people were quietly sitting near a Christmas tree at an undisclosed location and drinking tea. "You know… Every time we celebrate Christmas, I can't help but think of our honeymoon," stated a masculine voice.

"And why would that be, Leon?" replied a female voice.

"You gave me a most priceless gift. One that I'm glad that I was the only one to ever receive."

"You better have been," teased the female. "That was my virginity I surrendered to you!"

"I truly am. Though admittedly, I didn't expect that you've been celibate until we married."

"Are you calling me a whore, Leon?"

"You have the wrong idea, Clarissa. I never considered you a whore. What I meant was, I would've thought that you'd had some pretty close relationships in the past."

Clarissa looked down. "I did have some relationships… but they didn't survive long enough for it to turn to something more than close friends. That's one of the main reasons I began to distance myself." She looked deep in thought, before shaking her head. "I managed to remain distant… until…"

"You met me, right?" stated Leon.

Clarissa looked directly into her husband's eyes. "Yes. Until I met you. You managed what no other person has done. You somehow embedded yourself deep into my heart. I tried to reject you, to pretend that I didn't care. I thought I was successful… until the final phase of Zero Requiem began. For the first time, I prayed. I prayed that you wouldn't have to die; that you'd live and leave the past behind and simply spend the rest of your remaining life with me. I cried, for the first time in a very long time."

"And for that, I'm sorry. Honestly, I wanted to spend the remainder of my life with you after I carried my plans of revenge, but with the way things ended up playing out, I had no choice. I had promised to become the Warlock to your Witch, and nearly failed that promise. The only thing I regretted as I was stabbed was being unable to tell you… how much you had meant to me," replied Leon.

Clarissa had tears forming in her eyes. "It's my fault that you got into the mess… The moment I gave you the power of Geass, I permanently altered your fate."

Leon shook his head. "No, not really. I still would've carried out my plan of revenge, regardless of whether or not I had Geass. But I would say that if you never involved me, my goal would've been a lot harder, and we would've never have become this close. We would've never have had children and a place we finally could call home. I would've also aged while you stated young." He then reached out to wipe away a tear. "To be honest, I'm glad that things played out the way they did. I managed to become the Warlock powerful enough to tame the aloof Witch," he stated while smiling.

Clarissa smiled. "You indeed tamed me." She held Leon's hand against her cheek and rubbed against it. "But, you also know that you're the only one who can prevent the spread of Geass."

"I know. I don't want to wrong you, and cause you to turn to someone else out of spite. I love you with all my heart, and you must believe me when I say that I will never betray you."

"…But we still have many years ahead of us before I can rest my fears…"

"Clarissa, did you forget the fate of our youngest daughter?" gently stated Leon. "Once we can pass on the Codes, we can happily live out the rest of our lives aging together. There will never be a possibility of our love dying out before us."

Clarissa stilled. "I forgot about that… But still…" she was quieted by a finger on her lips.

Leon smiled. "Shh. If anything should form between me and you, it's up to the both of us to conquer that obstacle and remain together." Leon then picked up a remote and turned on a media system. Almost immediately, a song began playing.

_From the moment I saw you…  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you I knew… I knew…  
That you were once in a lifetime,  
A treasure near-impossible to find…  
And I know how lucky I am to have you._

Clarissa's eyes widened. "This song…!"

"Yes. The one we danced to at our wedding and at our honeymoon vacation. Remember?" said Leon as he stood and held a hand out to his wife.

"Yes," replied a smiling Clarissa as she took the invite, stood, and began to slow dance with her husband. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder.

'_Cause I've seen the miracle of snow on Christmas Day  
The magic of love's first kiss, that takes your breath away  
And underneath the mistletoe, I know dreams come true…  
'Cause I've never seen, anything… as beautiful as you._

_Holding you in my arms,  
No one else has fit so perfectly  
I could dance forever with you, with you…  
And at the stroke of midnight  
Please forgive me if I can't let go,  
'Cause I never dreamed I'd find, a Cinderella of my own._

"I remembered that you loved this classic, and I did my best to find one that sounded perfect," whispered Leon as he kissed the head of his wife.

'_Cause I've seen the miracle of snow on Christmas Day  
The magic of love's first kiss, that takes your breath away  
And underneath the mistletoe, I know dreams come true…  
'Cause I've never seen, anything… as beautiful as you._

_La dada dada dada…  
Oh oh, hoh oh…_

'_Cause I've seen the miracle of snow on Christmas Day  
The magic of love's first kiss, that takes your breath away  
And underneath the mistletoe, I know dreams come true…  
You're my precious gift, my Christmas wish…  
Oh oh, oh oh… And I've never seen, anything… as beautiful as you…_

_From the moment I saw you…  
From the moment I looked into your eyes…_

Clarissa and Leon passionately kissed as the song concluded, and then just rested on each other's foreheads, eyes completely closed.

After a long moment of silence, Leon spoke up. "Thank you for the dance," he smiled.

Clarissa returned the smile. "No, thank you." And with that, she claimed her husband's mouth in a kiss.

Naturally, Leon's hands began to wander, until they went underneath her silk robe. "You're not wearing a single stitch under this…?" he murmured.

"Why bother? The children won't be back for another two day. And this saves me some clothes to wash."

Leon then began his attack in earnest. "Well then, I think we can take advantage of the moment," he stated while sliding the robe off his wife.

"Wha…? Here…?" she questioned as she began to ardently respond to her husband's ministrations. "What if… someone comes…?"

"Unless you gave a spare key to someone I don't know, which I know you didn't do, no one will interrupt our little Christmas magic. And as you said, the children won't be here for another two days." Leon then pulled his wife down with him onto the couch. "And I fully intend to make full use of those two days."

"You're a sexaholic!" Clarissa teased as she went along.

"It's not my fault you're so damn sexy… and that you only dress sexier."

"Hmm… Then my plan to keep my warlock chained to me for eternity works…"

"More like the other way around. My skills haven't failed me."

"Shut up and make love to me."

Leon and Clarissa spent the better part of the evening in slow, enjoyable passion.

Lying on Leon's chest, Clarissa quietly stated, "Promise you'll never leave me…?"

Leon kissed her head. "I promise."

* * *

Story Notes:

_**Do You Remember…?**_ Is a Kallen-centric drabble with a bit of Gino as well. Mainly gives additional insight on Kallen, and how she notices the changes and losses that she's managed to live through. Also gives a hint to a future plot moment. I wish I could've written it better… It just seems to be missing something.

_**Café of Memories Series**_ are drabbles centering around side characters that I either haven't gotten to yet in the main story, or may only have a passing mention. Camo appearances by a few characters of the main story (so far).

**_A Priceless Christmas_** is a short drabble centered mainly on Clarissa and her husband, Leon.

There were supposed to be a bit more drabbles, but I ran out of time. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
